


Remember My Urge

by ShiningCas



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Constantine (2005), Lucifer (TV), Moonlight (TV), Original Work, Sense8 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Forgotten lovers, I need a Beta-Reader, Immortals, Imprisonment, Love Story, M/M, Mortals, Multi, Multiple Planets, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Own Creation, Past Lives, Torture, War, Warlocks, Witches, all the tv show tags are inspirations for this story, be prepared for the gay!!, etc - Freeform, kind of, please take a look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningCas/pseuds/ShiningCas
Summary: Over centuries there is a war going on between the creatures of world Conna and the demons of world Thissa. No one really knows anymore how that war started but one being knows how to end it. For the sake of his love he risks to destroy planets and misuses the love of two by the gods bond creatures to fulfill his plans. Can he really succeed?





	1. The End, A Beginning

"Would you look at that? I found it!" He exclaimed excited and looked at the huge digging hole in front of him which looked more as if a huge comet crashed there. He adjusted the big frames on his nose, checked dates on his phone and scribbled down notes on a dirty looking notepad of his. 

» date: 23rd March 2450  
» time (of discovery): 855 MAM (none)  
» coordinates: 0/0  
» weather: rain, storm, wind  
Side note: according to the books it's the right and only coordination but there's nothing? Lakhs and lakhs of dry ground only. 

» date: 24th March 2450  
» 1. time of discovery: 567 MAM  
» coordinates: not defined/device uncooperative (sign? It's the same spot like yesterday)  
» weather: partially clouds, fresh wind, cool  
Side note: having the time of my life with a very scary witch. Device may broken, her powers don't work either, further searching methods unclear. 

» date: 24th March 2450  
» 2. time of discovery: 747 MAM  
» coordinates: 0/0  
» weather: cloudless, sunny - very dry  
Side note: found after weeks of searching, almost lost my masculinity I had left during this trip. The crater's diameter is probably 600m, depth about 8m. Bodies in perfect sight. 

He still used pen and paper to write stuff down. These exquisite utensils were as good as not produceable anymore because of all that new stuff people were getting hyped about. The 'writing-on-paper-solely-with-mind-control-and-a-stroke-of-a-finger' did not really belong in his category of 'high tech'. He's an old-fashioned nerd so he refused to use those and stuck with the almost forgotten pen and paper. In every generation there must be at least one who's rebelling against something, right? Right? 

He took a better look at his notes. "Now if this isn't a coincidence." He murmured to himself and tapped nervously on his thigh with his fingers. The rumors that only a few visitors found this place every fifty years at the exact time were being told as the truth. It must have something to do with the planet constellations of their world, the human world and the tiny moon surrounding them. It appeared that only when all three line up at the exact position - which happened every fifty years only - the time, weather and date seemed to match every time and that's when the covering spell was nonexistent. It's probably explaining the reason why he saw nothing in the morning they arrived and why there were so many disagreements in the notes regarding this place. Amazing. And why nobody had that ever officially written in any book was a mystery for him. 

"Are you kidding me? This is it? Really? But we've been here before." He heared her footsteps and looked up from his worrying scribbling. Her presence still made him feel uncomfortable but it's bearable somehow. Finally. It's been difficult to work with a witch who looked very incredibly beautiful and acted very incredibly creepy at the same time. His frustrations were felt by empaths from the next continent.  
She looked down in disbelief now standing next to him and shook her head. "No way." 

"Yes way." He put the notepad in his oversized side-bag and wiped away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The weather circumstances were killing him. "Hundreds and hundreds of years have passed since this incident happened and the bodies are still recognizable even with that much soil on them. Do you know how strong the spell must be so they remain looking like that? It's incredible!" His eyes shine while explaining and he looks amazed around. "According to the notes this abandoned place was once a very populated city!" 

"Could you please tame your excitement just a little? Every single one who lived here has died, you know." 

"I kno~w! Have you heard about all the speculations made about this place? It's said that all these souls are protecting the bodies up to date thanks to a spell and that these two down here are still alive. I mean here lie the infamous and legendary lovers of all time and they're maybe alive! How can you 'not' be excited?" He looked shocked at her for a moment and grinned then brightly like the sun. "The tragic love stories of Orpheus and Eurydice, Romeo and Juliet, or even Athoriym and Ohilia are nothing compared to their tragic!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gazed annoyed at him. 

"Alright, hold your breath, ‘professor’. Please excuse for not sharing your enthusiasm this intensely." She shook her head at him in disbelief and looked down again, this time in thoughts. "But you are probably right, no love story was ever written like the one of Roux and Uryah. I just wonder how much the lore is telling us the truth." A hand caressed halfway through her long platinum blonde hair and stopped right in front of her chest, resting it on her fluttering heart. "What do you think? Should we try to bring them back to life?" She bit her lip, smiled softly and put then a dangerously attractive and sly grin on her face, trying to push all her doubts that this might be a very bad idea aside. He's speechless for a moment. 

"Your magic came back? Uh wait, you actually have the power to do that?" He asked unsure after he came back to his senses and looked alternately from them to her. 

"It did. I would love to try it out. I'm descendant of Erika after all. I think I should have something in me from her to be able to do that." She smiled but her face fell in a blink of an eye and she glared warning at him. "You still haven't mentioned my history to anybody, have you? By the almighty, you're gonna be in so much trouble if you did." The dark aura instantly surrounding her made him swallow dryly and he blinked a couple of times surprised shaking his head in disapproval. 

"No. Of course not. Please stop threatening me with your glares, why would I ever do that? I'm officially scared of you." She narrowed her eyes at that statement. 

"You were scared of me the moment you saw me." 

"Well, yeah. That, too." He tried to crack a smile, remembering the very first time he saw her and immediately fell in love with her beauty, right before she glared at him as if she's seen the devil in person and that's when his heart sunk in his pants. That woman was actually the personification of the king of demons sometimes. "Anyways I'm not doing all of this for fame, money or to ruin you. But good to know how you think about me." He eyed her shortly before looking around and smiled then softly. There's no way to be disappointed for the way she thought about him. He's past that stage. "I only have the need to understand better why all of this happened. Why they were involved in so many bad happenings and why their love story is affecting me so damn much, you know." He looked at her with the same soft expression and now it's her turn to blink surprised. "It has nothing to do with you." 

"I see." was the only thing she could actually respond with. She had been surprised by his charm more than once yet she was hiding everything behind a mask. She's a perfect actor when it came in cloaking up her feelings and used that ability to the fullest mostly for self defense. Nobody knew her real intentions except of her of course. Right now she's more than eager to help him out whatever it took. 

"Let me check something out first. Would you tell me more about Erika? Do you know how she was like?" While speaking he took out a little box shaped camera and scanned the area with it. 500 square kruns was so badly damaged the ground could no longer produce any kind of living material in general. So he invented a prototype camera that should show him the aura of the living up to a half lawhs under the earth as long as there were no covering spells of course. A whole city became one dry, lonely desert for the sake of imprisoning two lovers to be so near and yet so far. It's not possible everything to be dead if it's said that they're still alive. Some theory must be the truth and he's going to find it all out. 

"I don't. My mother didn't like to talk about her and she never told me why." Her gaze wandered up the blue sky. "All I know - putting my knowledge from all the books I've ever read aside - is, that Erika was actually working for "K" not only for king like the lore tells, so she was a very shady person. My grandma even knew the real name of the king but she died before she could tell me." She smiled bitterly. "Erika is apparently a relative of my grandparents as you already found out." She turned to him. "Do you know what it means to be relatives with a woman who helped destroying the world?" 

"You don't know that." 

"I don't yet. Maybe the lore is written by people who wanted to protect all of them for whatever reasons and just wrote a made up story. Apparently they were really into writing fake stories back then. You never know if you have a real or a fake book in your hands. That's why I'm eager to try to bring them back to life. I need to know the truth from the source. 'We' need to know the truth."  
He smiled warmly at that confession and kept looking at her. She had a god given personality, putting her creepiness aside - really, he strongly believed in her good side. She had the perfect height for a woman, a well trained body without having to actually train, had beautiful goddess-like hair and her eyes seem to be the same as Erika's that Uryah fell in love with, or so her grandmother was telling her adoringly. It wouldn't surprise him if the lore told the truth about Uryah and Erika, even if he loved Roux more than his life. He wondered if a second Erika stands in front of him. Maybe she could really be able to succeed. And even though so many accusations were made he still doesn't believe Erika was a bad person. She just -  
A sudden high pitched alarm shrieked him of his thoughts and he looked confused at the camera. 

"Holy- get my laptop from the car please and open it immediately! You have to see that! I'm going down!" He pointed excited at the car 20 lawhs away from them and rushed down the crater while looking at the camera in awe now and then. In an instant she ran in said direction, opened up the car door, took his double display laptop out and opened it. In front of her flashed thousands of tiny lights shaping the exact same figure as the buried lovers. The upper display showed a hologram of every single light covering the side by side, front-faced lying bodies and shining inside the whole huge hole while the second one showed what's inside the soil like a real life roentgen up to a quarter lawhs. The sight was unbelievable. Getting through with her magic was going to be a bit difficult because there were too many magical seals all over the place. They must have been activated right after that disaster happened so that it's impossible for them to be released. Or found. Except today. 

"Th-This is...this is unbelievable." Her eyes were big and shiny as she gazed at the holograms and walked then in his direction. "You're a freaking genius, Joury! You need to be covered with all the love and money that exists in this goddamn world!" Her voice echoed all the way to him and she ran with easiness down gripping the laptop tighter in her arms. 

"Yeah yeah, you told me that already when I made you the support for your beamer." He smiled shyly and stroked his neck sheepishly. How much he disliked compliments. After so many years of people complimenting his outstanding knowledge he still didn't know how to deal with them. And especially when they came from her he's plain helpless. So he looked at the holograms as well to distract himself and bit his lip in excitement. Distraction succeeded. He zoomed in close to the lovers' faces on the camera and continued down their bodies while watching everything on the laptop in Adelyte's arms. "I can't believe it." His whisper shook quite a bit as he imagined what might happen if Adelyte did make it right and Roux and Uryah stood in front of them like nothing ever happened. Would they believe them if they told them that they've been buried in soil for over 400 years? Would they maybe only care about each other first and ask questions later? Would they be angry for not letting them out earlier? He's so badly excited it made him all dizzy. 

"Neither can I." She interrupted his thoughts, probably just as excited as he was. And less worried as it seemed. "Oh, I can't wait to get started!" For a brief moment she pressed the laptop more against her chest and gave it then carefully in his hands grinning brightly. He looked again stunned at her for a moment taking the laptop silently and watched her rub her hands together in pure anticipation. 

"Go ahead then. Except you need utensils or certain preparations to start." He looked at her patiently and closed the laptop. He saw everything he needed. 

"All I need to do is take your hand, close my eyes and focus." She held out her hand for him and eyed him intensely. "Even though you have no abilities it can be a help for me to feel your aura. I need a little support for this."  
Without thinking too much about it he nodded, placed his laptop and the camera in his bag carefully and took then her hand. The touch caused a short but intense electric shock and both twitched surprised. 

"You're charged or something?" He murmured but didn't look at her. 

"I'd ask you that. You're the nerd here." She stole a glance at him and closed her eyes. 

"A nerd you can't live without, Adelyte." He managed to speak out the words without stuttering and looked at her. 

"Will you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." He smiled to himself at that evasive reply and closed his eyes as well. He'd do everything to help her succeed. Always. "Whatever you do, do not open your eyes or let go of my hand until I'm finished, understand? This needs massive concentration."

"Understood. I'm ready for whatever happens." He squeezed her hand as a sign of appreciation and took a deep breath. If only this would really work. 

"Okay. Here I go." Immediately she started to speak up a spell of a very complex language and all of a sudden strong wind blew up the sand around them. The force of the wind increased the further the spell went and Joury had troubles focusing on Adelyte's spell or his tasks.  
'Do not open your eyes or let go of my hand until I'm finished!' Her words kept repeating in his head and he stepped closer to her to support her with all he had. He wouldn't let her down. Not after all the trouble they had to go through to come this far.  
He heard her voice raising continuously and all of a sudden he understood the spell with all its details. He knew the language. It's a very old and just as good as an extinct language that's been mostly used to create spells for sealing away creatures or doing various kinds of punishments on various beings. There was a time when he researched for magical sources and dug in deeper into these kinds of things, so deep he could be a pro magician if he had any abilities. All that effort just to understand Uryah's past better. It seemed that they were situated on a very high level of magic right now. He had no idea his friend was capable of such dangerous craft. Maybe she indeed had something of Erika. That theory was a bit frightening. And very exciting.  
From one second to another white light shone all the way through his closed eyelids and he instinctively put an arm over his eyes to protect them from that burning light but for an odd reason it wasn't working. That brightness was burning him and he did not dare to open his eyes, oh hell no. The wind threw the sand around furiously and caressed their bodies like lashes in a tormenting room but that didn't prevent her the slightest from casting the spell. Wasn't it just as painful for her as it was for him?  
That very spell ended abruptly and a weight so heavy he couldn't breathe pressed him down on the ground. He cried out in pain as he felt thousands of cuts demolish his body, forcing him to let go of her and hold on to himself as protection. But it was again not working. What the hell was happening? Why did she cast a tormenting spell on him in the first place? 

"Joury!" He faintly heard Adelyte calling out for him in panic but he couldn't care, the pain he experienced was too overwhelming as to think straight. He still couldn't open his eyes but started to see strange yellow lines in front of him. Black stains appeared in front of him and it finally swallowed that brightness making him recognize his surroundings better, even when his eyes were still closed. Was this a cage?  
An unfamiliar male voice started speaking in the same language Adelyte did and the pain increased again. He thought his head was going to explode. "Hang in there, Joury! For god's sake! What did I do to you!?" The female voice fainted out in the back of his mind and all what was left was the sound of chains on him, the taste of blood in his mouth and the dominant male voice demanding him to let everything go and accept it. What was he talking about? 

"No. Please. I-I'm not-... Make it stop." 

"Joury!!!"  
And then it all went black.


	2. For The Last Time

*460 years ago* 

"Let me go..." A weak voice echoed faintly through the cave as a pair of exhausted eyes glanced at the man standing outside the cage and with crossed arms in front of them. "I've told you so many times already... I'm not made for this... I-I cannot do that." The man in the cage shook his head slowly in his carefully spoken words as if to outline them with an intensity he unfortunately lacked at that moment and averted his gaze. "I'm not the one you're looking for. Please, just let me go." The man outside the cage rested his body on his heels to get to the same eye level and tilted his head slightly to the side without saying or doing anything. Just observing him with pretentious green eyes as if he's pitying the prisoner or trying to figure out what he wanted from him when it's obvious he wouldn’t get out of this situation.   
Once the eye contact was locked it's as if something snapped inside of the prisoner, he bent down in his already kneeling position and painfully cough out blood. He pressed a hand on his mouth to muffle loud noises, making the loosened chains on his wrists and neck ratter loudly and the blood to splatter around. No blood drop ever left the cage though as if it prevented anything that's coming from him to get out. He seemed to have bad inner injuries and broken bones or at least that's how it felt like. Nonetheless he despised the fact that he had to show his pathetically hurt self to someone who had kept him locked, chained and utterly mentally broken in an absurd golden cage for a whole year. He was never pushed to his absolute pain limits before like he was in the past months but still stubbornly tried his best to cover most of the enormous pain he had to endure and just beared them, in hope it'd end soon. There's no chance he'd give in to that tyrant. He gripped a golden grid with a bloodstained hand and tried to stand up, head bent down from exhaustion. He really tried but he had not enough strength in his legs nor body anymore. He felt drained and lifeless. 

"You are the one. I have knowledge of your abilities and how much you really are able to bear." He heard the deep and too calm voice of the other and closed his eyes. It's not right to talk to him in such a way. They literally tortured him and yet they act like it's the most normal thing to do. Why didn't they just kill him. "It is not long until we are finished with you. There is a possibility to loosen that strong grip on you and the pain you are experiencing. But it is not going to happen. I am about to give you powers of unthinkable physical and mental strength and for that full investment is required. Immortality is the priority and goal. Only I am capable of achieving it, do not ever forget that. And when everything ends you will fight by my side." 

'Only I am capable...do not ever forget that.' The words kept echoing in his head like a loop and almost made him feel dizzy, blending everything out as if nothing else mattered. These words sounded too familiar in his ears but he just heard it for the very first time. Why did they have such a strong influence on him? 

"What...are you talking about? That's insane." The prisoner looked up again and met by his surprise a sincerely sad pair of eyes, not causing him any pain this time. Wait, did he see correctly? Sad?   
It's been extremely rare for him to see the king - as he heard him being referred like that by a strangely monotone male voice - show any kinds of feelings. He barely showed anything but a stern and dominant mask yet sadness was not imaginable. Nonetheless the prisoner strongly believed in his remaining empathic powers, so why should they feel sad in the first place? Why was all of this happening? "I've had enough. Just kill me, please. Or at least let me see him for the last time." He whispered the last words so quietly it broke his heart to even think about it, not say it out loud. He knew he's being heard and understood though. "Then you can do whatever the hell you want with me." 

He missed his lover so much it tortured him in another, more brutal level in this cage than the king ever could the past year. The prisoner could somehow get through the countless and colorful versions of pain flowing through every inch of his body and his mind being played with after having to listen to one of king's complex spells but thinking that he probably won't be able he to see his love ever again was worse than any torturing method imaginable, he couldn’t stand that thought even for one second. Hoping to see him one last time kept him alive for so long before actually dying. Kneeling bloodstained in golden chains and in pain just to experience redemption before freedom by the love of his life is what he truly lived for and that's a real treasure for the king. 

"You can have it in you. You can escape from here so fast you will forget you were here. You have it in your hands. You just have to accept it."   
'Accept what?' He wanted to ask but every new spoken sentence from the king extended a burning sensation in his chest and made it more difficult for him to breathe. He clutched his chest with a hand but he’s at loss of breath. "Accept it."   
He's close to passing out. "Unleash your abilities. Survive."   
Again, why did the king have such a powerful influence on his life? This wasn’t any spell and yet it terrifyingly felt like one. 

'Survive.' 

With massive effort the prisoner took all of his strength that was left to concentrate and control his breathing again and shut his eyes close. He wouldn’t give in. 

'Survive.' 

The voice of the king slowly changed and he heard the word being chanted in his head by his lover. 

'Survive, Khiyu.' 

Peace slowly spread in his chest and he gasped for air relieved. 

It's all fine, finally.   
Most of the pain seemed to be gone. 

He looked determined at the king like he never did before and gripped again the grids with both hands. 

"I will get out of here. And when I do, I take you with me and put you in justice. You'll pay for what you're doing. Everyone must know the truth." 

"Do you really think that, empath? The whole, real and ugly truth you long for so much is not meant to be told now. You have to bear for a bit longer." 

"I AM ready for the ugly truth! Nothing can be worse than what you're doing to me! I've been counting every goddamn day of this year and every new day is worse than the other. Tell me what I'm supposed to know and I'll do whatever you need me to do without that torture!" 

"You are not in position to decide something like this yet, empath." 

"Well just kill me then! After all of this I will be of no use to you! I'm too damaged and you know it. All that rubbish talking is coating up your sadistic and demonic side!" The grip tightened around the rods and he looked despised at the king. He's doing all of this for pure sadistic fun, there's no way he had any other intentions. When there's pain involved it's never a sign for a well ending anyways. He sometimes forgot who he's talking to. 

King seemed to be highly unimpressed by his unusual reactions and put a hand through the golden lattice rods to reach for him. The empath immediately let go and pushed himself backwards a bit, his strength and determination faded away with each inch the hand was nearing. Nothing good came from a hand of the devil, he knew that all too well. He backed away, tried to flee from it and pressed himself at the other end of the cage but it was only in his head because he again couldn’t move, for that he's used all his powers to fight, for that he's too damaged. Now even his lover couldn’t help him anymore, he knew that tragically. He slowly raised both hands as a form of protection in front of his face and shook his head terrified with whispered no-s and don't-s but there's no mercy. There never was. Unflustered the hand moved towards him and rested finally on his head, heavy and warm. He heard a second later Latin words being spoken and he bit his lip in distress. How much he hated these spells. They felt like they were about to be engraved in his bones and would haunt him for the rest of his life. The empath forcefully opened his eyes widely at the very moment and revealed golden iris shining unusually bright compared to his normal hazel ones. The skin evened and brightened up as smoothly as a doll's and his hair turned snow white from the core to the tips for a couple of seconds before turning back to normal again like his eyes and skin. It's as if he's trying to transform into another being, he could feel it in his bones, form it from that carved spell. All of the blood spilled hours before vanished in thin air and just then waves of pain flowed through every cell of his body and he screamed out agonized while shutting his eyes tight, his nails digged in his thighs to try to loosen the pain at least a bit. The sight was unbearable to watch, even for the king. 

"There never were any games to play, empath. You are stronger than you can ever imagine. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. Again. But you are finally ready." He whispered and took his hand back as the man in front of him collapsed lifeless on the golden surface, the metal chains screaming. "Please take care of him and repeat the procedure like the last two times. We can now proceed to step three of the plan." The king sighed out lightly and sat elegantly on the cold cement ground in front of the cage never losing sight of the body. The empath's hair had meanwhile completely turned to white again. 

"Yes, your highness." Echoed a monotone voice in the room and seconds later a boy appears next to the king, watching him in silence. He waited patiently knowing it's not the only order for him. 

"Seriously, Atiér? How many times have I told you already to call me by my name? We are friends, for god his sake. You know my intentions best. Stop being so formal." He looked slightly annoyed at the boy and shook his head, the other seemed very uncaring by his claim. That guy sometimes.... "However, tell me, how is Roux?" He asked but didn’t get any answer for a couple seconds longer like he's used to. Now if this wasn’t interesting and a progress. 

"He hasn't given up looking for him yet. Just yesterday he was eager to search for him in the woods again, in hope maybe the empath's thoughts would finally reach him and he'd find him like a lost, hurt puppy. It's maybe the thousandth time this year I'm trying to convince him to stay home. I don't know what to do with that stubborn and imaginative little head of his anymore. He comes with the most bizarre ideas and just won't listen to be patient." He sighed out bugged as if he remembered a recent discussion but calmed down quickly. "His depression is not as bad as it was at the beginning two and a half years ago, so I think we're making at least there a progress. As figured he's still immune to my powers when it resolves about Khiyu. I managed to convince him to let me go for today because of a family reunion they have. You know how clingy he can be when being depressed." His gaze wandered down to the lying unconscious body in the cage. 

"Yes, that is pleasant news. Keep working on that with him, I count on y-"

"Are you really sure he's the one - they're the ones?" He interrupted the king in thoughts. "If he's a normal empath and Roux just a mind reader like all the others we'll be using our time and energy on wrong creatures and everything becomes useless. All the decades of planning and preparing will be wasted for nothing. They'll die in a second on such powerful enemies but we are in desperate need to win. We better should abandon them." The king furrowed his brows slightly at that sharp tone, stood up and cleaned his perfectly asymmetric sawn dark robe with a single hand gesture, posturing himself fully in front of the boy, hands folded on his back. Not to show him how powerful he is - no, they reached that stage centuries ago and both were fully aware of each other's abilities - but to outline the seriousness of the plan and his intentions. He's a too powerful leader as to joke around with responsibility and lives. 

"Do you listen to yourself at what you are saying?" The king kept looking at him in a cold glare as if he waited for his answer but both knew he didn’t. "Look," he sighed out repressed and continued "he is going through the same torture the third year after you erased his memory twice already and as though he ought to be so much weaker than before he is not. Actually, he should be dead by now but I can still hear his heart beating, even if it is just a faint sound. Only that should prove how strong he actually is, but the hair as well? I had intended to spend at least six years for this project but the surprising progress he made over the years has eased the complexity of the plan and he let me continue after only three years. Even though it was not easy at all for him with all of this. You have knowledge of the procedure yourself." 

He waved a hand in a half circle toward the huge and with chains adorned cage and the whole laboratory-like dark cave and backed away in thoughts. "And Roux. That boy. Like I dared to hope, he has not given up searching for him. Or hoping, or dreaming. He would not even if countless years have passed. They are that 'weapon' we searched for so long and you know it very well, Atíer." He saw Atiér furrowing his brows just slightly and failed to hide a small smile. He finally had given in to that boy. "You chose them as 'The Ones' back then I do not want to hear your doubts ever again, understand?" 

"Understood. Now please excuse me. I have to prepare the ceremony. That witch must be already waiting." The answer was cold and distant. He bowed at the king shortly and left the room without another word, his expression emotionless like never before. Though one of his abilities was manipulating and hiding his own feelings from empaths or creatures with similar abilities he couldn not do that in front of the king. They knew each other too good as to be deceived by one another. The king knew how hard Atiér fell in love with the boy over the amount of time he had to be with him. The sacrifices he'd do to prevent the boy from getting hurt, the dedication to give away his immortality just to be with him or the desire to switch places with the empath to spend the rest of his life with someone he'll never have was really impressive and saddening at the same time because he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.   
Atiér could not disobey or change anything in these circumstances so until the end he must only watch and stay quiet. He's in the same difficult situation the other two are in. 

"Give him the name Uryah, Atiér!” The king called after him but it remained quiet. "And call me by my name! I know you can still hear me, cheater!" He demanded as well but it was dead silent. "Geez... Sometimes you really are stubborn." He smiled to himself and looked then at the body on the ground. "Do not worry. We will take care of you two." A last glance around and he corrected in thoughts '-three.'


	3. Please Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I edited this chapter for probably a thousand times I decided to just upload it because, honestly, I'll never be happy with it. So, enjoy reading this piece. I hope to hear from you, I am in need of critics 0:-) 
> 
> P.S.: And especially in need of a beta-reader. Pretty please?  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*50 years later*  
*Khiyu's POV*

It's dark.  
It's not the usual dark he got confronted with when he usually opened his eyes, it appeared softer somehow. It's such a darkness he felt strangely safe in wherever he might be at that moment. 

Wait, where was he? 

Using greater will than expected he slowly sat up and looked around.  
There was a faint shine coming from somewhere, maybe that's the reason it's a different darkness than how he’s used to. Carefully he stood up from the bed he's currently sitting on - he had to admit it's a very comfortable and unsuspected big bed - and walked cautiously towards that shine. Heavy curtains hid enormous windows and as he pushed them to the side an impressively huge full moon smiled down at the whole city. It's a cloudless night filled with so many stars it felt unreal and yet the sight was breathtaking. Countless skyscrapers of all heights shone in faint silver and mischievously hid the streets from where he's standing. He's actually so high above the streets he couldn’t see them for real.  
Turning around he observed his bedroom in the moonlight and smiled tiredly to himself. He knew where he was.  
‘Planet Conna. Gradiggury, 68th floor penthouse at the edge of City Srinon.’ He chanted the words softly to himself. How could it be possible that he forgot about it once again? It’s by far not the first night he thought that those nightmares he always forgot about brought him into a very, very dark place and how he couldn’t get out of there. But it never made sense. He's obviously always in his bed.  
He sat down exhausted on the bed again and fished out the phone from under his pillow to check the time. After pressing the little button on the side the display brightly showed 04:10 all over it.  
He sighed out depressed and fell back. Night 18,250 of weird amnesia-insomnia, every single night counted and not one was different so far. Not that he didn’t do something about it but not sleeping for weeks didn’t help at all and pills never worked on him so he gave up.  
Easily.  
Or rather lazily.  
All what he was left to do was count every bad night and put nice flowers on his current situation. For fifty years.  
He was capable of pushing ugly thoughts or difficult situations away like no other, either from lack of responsibility or just from no sense of morality for his own sake and that saved his brain lots and lots of hours of thinking. Or so he thought.  
He didn’t care about the dullness in his life or the fact that he’s been living alone and doing the same job for fifty years already but deep down it killed him. The only light-bringer he was secretly grateful for was her.  
He knew he would have buried these thoughts by now as fast as they came but that morning was somehow different. He couldn’t. 

He sat up again, stroke with a hand over his messy shoulder long hair and took a deep breath to sort his thoughts. It couldn’t be any different. He was an empath with abilities below the average, so he forbid himself to let any silly thoughts make him feel like he was something special, because he was not. 

Not ever. 

Ever. 

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom at the other end of the penthouse, automatically muttering lyrics of a song to himself - the music and singer long ago forgotten. The words however helped him focus, forget and relax which was a nice change.  
His fingers stroke over one of four sensors on the wall, a second later the lights on the mirror flashed a warm white and just then a foreign face flashed before his eyes for a heartbeat. He blinked a couple of times, looked closer at the mirror just as the face disappeared and saw his own exhausted face staring confused at him instead. Well, how could he ever forget 'that' was happening as well?  
Regularly and without him having control over it that unfamiliar face appeared before his eyes mostly when he tried to concentrate for work or when he looked at his reflection and that's so confusing. The fact that he kept forgetting the face or forgetting that he actually had that problem was also very irritating. What was wrong with him?  
With a deep resigned sigh he averted his gaze from the mirror, striped off from his pants and oversized printed shirt (side note: logo of captain Ame~rica~!! Lool) aka sleeping clothes, laid them neatly on top of the laundry basket and glided under the shower in hope to relax again. 

\- - - 

Three hours later, after the shower, being productive in making coffee, re-writing an entry for the newspapers probably a hundred times because he's just not feeling it and deciding which of the two similar brown jeans would match better to his white buttoned shirt he's on his way to work.  
Even after 7am the sun didn’t rush to rise and hide the stars in the sky and it's rather cold than chilly but he didn’t mind. Winter was a season for having the opportunity to enjoy the night time to the fullest the longest way possible and that's exactly what he was doing. Even though there’s no snow yet it’s satisfying enough that the moon was big like never before.  
While walking through the huge and well-kept green park he caught himself standing in front of one of those gloriously huge salix babylonica immortalis, the immortal willow trees which were being exported from the mortal world and genetically transformed to never die or wilt and simply adored them. The leaves were long and the branches were graciously falling to the ground, some of them even touching it. The lightings surrounding each tree were positioned in an angle to have a perfect watch on them until the top and only turn off when the sun schone. The five trees surrounded a couple of wooden benches in a perfect symmetry and in the center of that symmetry stood a ten feet marble fountain with a mermaid and a demon on top sprinkling luminous water from their mouths. He never understood what that sculpture was meant to represent but he didn’t even care that much. The sight of the trees was all that mattered. That grace captivated and lead even to nostalgia, making him remember how many love stories were written under such trees and how lonely he actually felt before he met her. He's a very shy person, that shyness usually lead to being boring and that was just not attractive, at least that's what he felt in other people but she was different somehow. She was the first one to accept him the way he was, so one occasion lead to another and that's how they got together. That was three years ago.  
As his mind wandered on its own that face appeared again and his chest tightened up all of a sudden for two quick heartbeats, enough to steal his breath away.  
It's so weird. That happened every time he's there longer than five minutes.  
As he caught his breath again he looked around and quietly continued his way to his work building, pretending like nothing happened. 

Reaching the building after a couple more minutes he's instantly being greeted by the receptionist inside with a more cheerful intention than he's comfortable with. It's an awkward moment for him when someone got too excited about his presence, which rarely happened. He simply felt that they’re doing it out of politeness rather than being honestly excited about seeing him and that thought was bitter. So after a short nod he headed straight to the already open elevator and pressed the button to the needed floor. Lucky him, he's the only passenger inside,so no emotions for one and a half more minutes.  
Almost immediately as the doors closed he registered that beautiful but unusual song being played as a background with that soothing voice caressing his ears and he closed his eyes to understand the words better. 

«I'm painfully charmed by the question "why" My flooded eyes overflow  
It keeps being repeated Painfully I'm enchanted by this loneliness.»

A wave of emotions hit him so strong it kicked all the air from his lungs and he stumbled backwards, gripping the bar in front of the back mirror tightly to not fall. He's too overwhelmed over the fact that a simple voice caused his misfortune as to actually breathe. Something like that never happened before since he's limited to feel emotions only when people surround him within a certain distance but this, it frightened him. It was something he wasn’t used to. He felt every emotion the singer felt during his recording all at once in one go and that's just too much. Loneliness, grief, despair, longing, anxiety, love - he's close to pass out. The song ended and so did his seemingly never ending agony and he tried to breathe normal again. Now that was intense.  
But the lyrics were too familiar. The words were the ones he mutters every morning for how long now? Ten, twenty years? And now he has the music, the voice and even the emotions to it. Man, his life just expanded dramatically at this point.  
A high pitched 'ding' from the elevator pulled him back to reality and he looked panicked around to confirm that he was indeed alone. The doors opened and he practically fled from the big box into the bigger box - his office, pushing away all thoughts that were not needed for work. He could worry about them later.  
Without causing any attention he went straight to his modern white desk, took out his laptop and started his daily routine. Or that wa his intention at least. 

"Hey! Hey guys, you have to see this!" Yuoht, a tall dark haired guy who was clumsier than his height allowed and was currently working with the empath on a story gathered everyone around both their desks and put carefully a shoe sized box in the middle not bothering that some were actually working. Not that they wouldn't listen to him, the abilities he possessed gave them no choice. Whatever he asked for he's being heard as long as he's asking with a pure heart. He was smart enough to not misuse neither his powers nor his fellow co-workers though. "Look what I've gathered on my way here. Isn't it cute?" He removed the with holes garnished lid and everybody's attention and curiosity doubled. Even for the empath was such a curiosity a new experience but he couldn’t help it somehow. Yuoht's ability which he used very rarely on the empath and how the day started made him a curious man.  
As the lid got removed a faint shine appeared and the speculations of a hurt birdie or kitten disappeared. What's really inside shocked everyone.  
A little girl laid unconscious inside shining in warm gold, her barely visible wings covered her lithe body as if to hide her from bad glares. "I almost ran her over when I rushed to catch the bus. I didn't pay attention until it was too late and she bumped into me but we both landed in the bus luckily. I think I hurt her." Yuoht looked at her concerned and scratched his neck absently. 

"She's much bigger than the fairies I know. Just as big as my hand! Amazing!" 

"Rydiya, you already have small hands, that doesn't count. She's still small." 

"Well, and you're a giant! Your word doesn't count either. Even our boss has to look up to you and he is a tall man. Everything is small near you." 

"Guys, lets get back to the real problem, please. You really want to tell us that we have a fairy in our office?" Sohydh interrupted Rydiya's and Yuoht's discussion irritated but he seemed to regret that outburst immediately after all eyes focused on him.  
He's even more introvert and quiet than the empath, but not today it seemed. 

"But Sohi, what else should we do than keep her here? She's probably injured and scared. We have to take care of her, if we like it or not, and I know we like it." Rydiya smiled at him like an innocent fairy herself and the empath could practically touch Sohydh's love for her, which was awkward.  
Sohydh had laid an eye on her for so long but never really had the courage to say something. It's a mystery why she didn’t make the first move when everyone knew already that she's heads over heels for him as well. Some made fun of them about their careless love but no one had so much fun at making fun of them as the boss did. Rydiya just laughed it all off while Sohydh did professional ignorance. What a couple. 

"You don't understand, Rydiya. We can't ever have a fairy in our office. What would the boss say?" 

"He would say it's totally okay to keep her. She could fly around and hand out paper and pens when needed once she's okay." 

"Hmm, that's not a ba-..." 

"That's not a joke, Rydiya! And you shut up, Sohydh, your opinion doesn't matter here, you lovesick puppy." Yuoht complained. 

The empath's gaze wandered to the clock on the wall and smiled exhausted to himself. that day must have been a special day, it's been twenty minutes since his arrival and feelings were flooding through him way above the border he set up a long time ago. 

"You people are so cute. Well? How are you gonna do it? Who's gonna take care of her? I mean, you surely have a plan, right?" Nyphan, probably one of the most skilled writers of the city and a very mysterious and conceited creature spoke up while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Nobody knew for sure what he really was since he never talked about it or showed his abilities in the first place so others learned to avoid him. Not that he cared. He's just amazing in writing and researching more was not needed to know about him as he said so himself.  
Yuoht looked around and searched quietly answers in others to not get involved in any more fairy-ness himself. His desperation amused the empath greatly. 

"I can suggest an idea! How about you leave her alone and go back to your work? Break is definitely over and she'll be just fine by herself." 

A deep demanding voice reached their ears and because they immediately got who the voice belonged to they straightened up in a stiff soldier position and became unusually quiet. Everyone except Nyphan, of course. It's not like the boss was a strict or demanding person, but they still respected him, he's still their boss and they still had work to do which they definitely weren’t doing at the moment.  
The empath started to wonder if time flew by much faster than expected or if boss just arrived earlier than usual. The answer to that thought came without hesitation. 

"I came earlier than usual, thank you for not asking, U-yun." Oh. The empath slowly turned around and looked up to the four-inch taller boss. Right, he's a mind reader, and that's one of the most awful ability a boss could have. There's absolutely no privacy in sight when he's around and the empath bet he enjoyed that feeling of power to the fullest. "You have no idea how right you are." A bright grin plastered his face and he put a hand heavily on Uryah's shoulder. "But to answer that burning question properly you'll be the one watching over that cute little thing, alright? Perfect." He pushed the empath down and made him sit down also giving him no opportunity to speak up so his mind practically whined desperately. 

"Why me?" The boss' face took slowly a serious change and he looked him in the eyes. Uhh....

"Question for you, who's the boss? The answer is me, so it's because I said so." He hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to add something else but thought better of it, turned around without any other word and walked towards his office. He stopped midway tho. "Sohydh, if you keep thinking of Rydiya for the next ten seconds I swear I will cut your check for this month." He looked at Sohydh - who had by the time taken his seat in front of his own desk like all the others and looked now back at the boss - intensely for exactly ten seconds and shook then his head. "Nine seconds, man. Seriously?" Still shaking his head, he continued to his destination. "How can you ever get your work done? Unbelievable."  
Several giggles were heard after that statement but Sohydh kept typing on the laptop as if nothing ever happened. Lydiya adored him from far. 

The empath wondered why his boss acted so strange about that fairy. What was this all about? And why could nobody have the freedom of independent thinking without having a boss to interfere in every thought? Sohydh might got used to it but not the empath.  
Completely in thoughts he rested an elbow on the table and glanced over to the fairy. Where did Yuoht get that shoe box from anyways? He carefully pulled the box closer to him and furrowed his brows. ‘Please don't let her be dead.’ He secretly looked around a couple of times to make sure no one was watching him, so he moved a hand towards the lying body and softly and very carefully poked her shoulder with a finger. The amount of heat she radiated was amazing. Dead fairies weren’t supposed to be warm when they're dead, right? Her wings tingled at the second touch and at the fourth she finally opened her eyes. Perfect, not dead.  
He heard that fairies tend to get scared when they're in unfamiliar surroundings so he moved away and observed her curiously from afar. She sat up slowly and looked around curiously - her long and wavy blonde hair fell in her eyes and her wings spread up to their full length, covering the whole box with them. Surprised about the calmness the fairy felt Uryah dared to inch closer to her and realized white marks on her faint blue skin. Was she a queen?  
The fairy stood up gracefully, put her with golden accessories decorated arms on the edge of the box and rested her head on them, her violet eyes meeting his. He's so fascinated by that pretty little creature that he barely could take his eyes off her. 

"Hi." She smiled softly but her lips weren’t moving to the voice. "It's nice to see you again, I'm Eiri, just in case you don't remember me anymore." he blinked a couple of times confused and looked around. Nobody was noticing? "Don't panic, I'm talking to you in your head. You probably wouldn't understand me otherwise." 

"Really? In my...head?" He whispered to not get any unwanted attention and scooped closer. She started to shine brighter just like her smile. "Wait, did you just say it's nice to see me 'again'? I don't know you." 

"Please thank your friend for me for not leaving me behind. He's so kind, he even smashed holes on the lid with his keys so that I don't suffocate in this box. With his big heart I was finally able to find you. The shield that surrounds you is too strong to find you all by ourselves. It isolates you from the real world and nobody knows why." Her brows twitched slightly and concern creeped up her lithe body, nonetheless she's still smiling. Did she really say the "real world"? 

"Uhm... excuse me?" He asked even more confused and eyed her critically but her features didn’t change at all. "Do we know each other?" 

"We do. And you know so many more of us. You have to believe my words, fairies cannot lie. This world you lived in for exactly fifty years is not the one you belong to. Before all this you were together with Roux and had us and everything was just fine but after that disaster happened you were gone." Her concern turned to sheer sadness and the empath had to blink again to understand what she's saying. 

Unbelievable. 

"Wha-..." 

"Roux has been searching for you ever since and right now he needs you more than ever before. You can find him practically every evening in Erysoun Willow Park southwest town, it's both of your favorite places, please." 

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about? And who the hell is Rou-" 

"Hey, U-yun. Why are you suddenly talking to yourself so loudly? Stop being a silly goose and come take a look at this breaking news, it's important." Eiri griped the edges tightly with her accessorized hands, took a desperate look at the boss and back at the empath and bit her lip. She feared she wouldn’t succeed with whatever she's planning. 

"Please open up on me! We're all trying to get through to you but for an unknown reason you keep forgetting us. And Roux can't hear us for an odd reason either. I am convinced if you see him only once you will remember everything." Her wings trembled nervously and she desperately searched in the empath's face for an accomplishment, a sign that everything was going to be alright. All she got was a questioning glare and a furrowed forehead. 

"Wh-..." the empath looked from her to boss and back to her wondering why nobody was noticing her! 

"U-yun, what takes you so long? Come on, as I already said this is important." The deep voice echoed in the empath's head and as the boss laid a hand on his shoulder his vision started to get blurry and he had to lean with his elbow as a support to not fall from the chair. He barely noticed the fairy flying alarmed to him and wondered where her legs disappeared. 

"Please remember me. Remember my words and meet Roux, Khiyu!" 

"Wait....what did you just call me?" The words slurred from his mouth like melting butter and he's close to unconsciousness. 

"U-yun? Get yourself together. Whose legs were you thinking about? Hey, Uryah..." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hi." It's a casual and playful greeting the empath chanted while he appeared into the room and he smiled adoringly as the other turned to him surprised. 

"Oh dear, hii. You surprised me." He peeked at the clock on the wall and looked at the empath again. "You're here again? And at this hour?" He stood up from the piano chair and walked towards Uryah, eyes roaming over his body suspiciously to make sure he's physically okay and looked him then in the eyes. 

"It seems like that. I'm sleeping, not exactly sure where and why but it's no big deal. I'm okay, Roux, really." The empath smiled reassuringly at Roux's now utterly concerned face as he stood before him trying to rest his hands on his arms. As expected they went right through Roux the moment he added more pressure to touch him. Roux's heart sunk further. 

"That means you're not at home? Such a situation never happened before, love. What is happening to you?" Out of habit Roux tried to take a hold on to Uryah's shirt like he always did in the past when things got somehow out of hand and he needed a form of mental support. When he needed to feel Uryah more than anything to feel safe but this time, like every time in the past fifty years his hands slipped through him. How unbearably frustrating. 

"Please don't be concerned about me, you know if something's wrong with me I'd know and you'd probably see it and hear my thoughts right away." A hand almost caressed over Roux's cheek and Uryah smiled lovingly as Roux closed his eyes. 

"You know very well how much I care about you. It's impossible to not be concerned." He came a step closer and looked up with shiny grey eyes. "I miss you so much, Khiyu. I keep searching for you for fifty years already and I won't ever give up but sometimes I simply can't handle it. And these crushing thoughts and emotions come more often lately. It's like the first years you were gone. I-I... I don't know what to do." 

"Sshh, it's okay. Roux, it's all going to be okay. Remember I've told you that once or twice before, right?" 

"Yeah, you're telling me that every single day, you moron." A tear ran down his cheek but he smiled involuntary over Uryah's silliness. How much he loved that adorable moron. 

"I do?" Uryah grinned at him. "But tell me, love, how come you're still home? Don't you have classes?" Roux hastily wiped off the tear, gave him a questioning look and before he could say something Uryah cut him off with a little hand move and grinned brighter. "Right. Tomorrow's your final performance so you have rehearsal and before that you have an interview to do for that fancy magazine. I'm so proud of you I could kiss you right now." 

"And I'm proud to have a boyfriend like you I could kiss you, too. Forgets stuff but still remembers them at the last second to look even smarter." Roux chuckled amused and bit his lip in anticipation. "I would love to kiss you for real, you know." His fingers glide over Uryah's lips and wandered down to his chest his eyes following every movement. 

"So would I, love. And if only I remember you, too." A hand caressed over Roux's black hair and stopped at the back of his neck. "You change your hair color too often, dear. And besides, I liked you better blond." 

"If only. I liked you better when you were materialized." Both smiled sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Roux. For everything. I wish I could change me but I'm an astral projection of my sleeping self and I have no clue how to trigger my memories." 

"How awesome is that?" He pointed out sarcastically and looked sadly to the ground. "Please don't be sorry." 

"Can you imagine? Not at all!" Uryah laughed bitterly. "But hey, let me tell you something, it'll knock off your shoes. Look at me." Roux's feelings changed suddenly and he looked up curious. He's always ready for good news. 

"I have to tell you something, too. Or, show you. It's two things actually. One is something I discovered today, the other I did by myself." Hope rose slowly up his chest after these words and he looked at him patiently. "But you first. I like my shoes being knocked off." 

"Love, l felt you today." Uryah whispered excited and looked straight in those overwhelming pure eyes. "I heard your voice somewhere on a radio and felt every emotion you had when you sang. It's the very first time this happens but it proves that we still have a connection to each other, Roux. So I need you to keep doing what you do under all circumstances". 

"Really, Khiyu? You-... My voice finally reached you?" His sudden excitement and relief rushed through the empath like a strong gust of wind and he nodded a couple of times, smiling widely. 

"I'm telling you, it's all going to be fine. Enjoy your show tonight and give your best, love. Show me whatever you have to show me when I come again in the morning, okay?" Roux nodded smiling and the shiny eyes were the last thing the empath saw before he disappeared silently.


	4. Black Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there another word I can use except "looked" "gazed" and "smiled"? No?   
> This chapter is a bit shorter but yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Uryah opened his eyes and gazed at a white ceiling. Wait, ceiling? He slowly sat up as just then a sharp sting shooted through his head like a knife was stabbed in his skull. He groaned out painfully and felt something fall off his forehead. A wet napkin. Why was he lying in the lobby's couch with a napkin on his forehead and a very fluffy blanket? Was that Rydiya's? 

"I'm glad you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Boss' voice reached his eardrums but he's not yet in the here and now as to react right away. He got unconscious, that he remembered. But why? "Hey, are you listening to me? Are you with us?" He shook Uryah lightly by the shoulder to get his attention but the headache only got worse. He looked agonized around and recognized familiar faces already looking concerned at him. Rydiya peeked from the glass doors while Sohydh stood next to her and watched Uryah calmly. Erika stood behind the boss and bit her lips in distress, her face and whole body language saying 'I'm so worried'. The moment he saw her that unfamiliar face flashed in front of his eyes again and he hid his face with the hands to see him better. Who was he? He wasn’t unfamiliar, the empath just couldn’t recognize him, like a form of memory loss or something like that, but he knew him, he was sure about that. He's seen those shiny grey eyes somewhere before. That sudden realization is all he needed to make the headache disappear and he looked up surprised. 

"I'm sorry. I'm fine now. What happened? And what are you doing here, Erika?" He locked his gaze with her again and smiled lightly. 

"Gherogh called me when you got unconscious and I immediately came by. You were gone for over an hour, dear. I had no idea what to do so I asked Rydiya for a blanket, put a wet cloth on your head and waited. I'm so glad you're awake." She knelt in front of Uryah, took his hand in hers and smiled relieved at him. 

"Over an hour you said? What happened to me? I remember... I-... I think, uh..." he looked confused at the boss who was already looking at him firmly. 

"We don't know. From one second to another you lost balance and then you were not amenable anymore. Is it possible that you had restless nights the past weeks? Probably nightmares?" 

"What? Nightmares?" He looked at Erika for a moment and shook his head. "I don't dream for a while. And I don't have more restless nights than it's necessary to faint. I felt fine. You think I'm over exhausted?" 

The stern gaze disappeared once Gherogh heard the words and a sweet angelic smile appeared on his face. Creepy. 

"Exactly. How about you take a couple of days off and take your time to recover fully? I give you three weeks of vacation, how does that sound?" 

"What? It sounds like too much." The empath murmured confused but Rydiya cut him off by sitting next to him and looked at him with big and teary eyes. 

"It sounds perfect. You've been working for decades you deserve some vacation. I was so worried about your well-being, please take more care of yourself." 

"You know she's right, U-yah. Just accept that offer already." Yuoht sticked his head out and grinned at the empath, knowing he had to accept now. Erika squeezed Uryah's hand lightly and nodded smiling. 

"Alright." He gave in with a sigh. "But tell me at least how is the fairy doing? I know she woke up before I fainted, did she tell you anything? Is she alright?" To his surprise he received questioning looks and felt confusion from everyone as if they had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What fairy? We had a fairy here?" Rydiya looked at Sohydh who just shrugged clueless and even the boss didn’t understand. 

"W-We had one. Yuoht ran her over on his way here and put her in a shoe box and we were worried about her health but I thought she was dead and then she looked at me a-and I just now realize how ridiculous this sounds. I think I really need some weeks off." He rubbed embarrassed over his neck and looked apologetic at Erika. The other glanced at each other confused. 

"We had no fairy in here, Uryah. I think we'd remember such a visit. Why don't you make your way home now? So you can relax for the rest of the day, okay?" The empath only nodded at boss' statement and sighed out. What has gotten into him?  
He stood up with Erika and Rydiya and all together wet to the office where Uryah packed his stuff and the other went to work again. 

"I have an important meeting in a couple minutes so I'm going to say goodbye first. Enjoy your days off and I hope to see you fully recovered in three weeks." Boss smiled and shook hands with the empath at last before disappearing in his office after a 'sorry' and 'thank you' from the smaller. He still felt embarrassed about his made up story with that fairy. They surely thought he's crazy.  
A couple more said their goodbyes and he looked lost at Erika who just smiled at him widely, her grey eyes shining brightly. She's glad about that outcome and looked forward to their days together. Yes, it's going to be a nice alternation to his usual work days. He smiled back and looked then in Nyphan's direction who was moving towards him already. 

Oh, okay. 

"I know we both had not much in exchange the past decades and I really don't care about you but I have the need to tell you that the fairy is no made up story from you. We had one here but the moment you wanted to believe it you fainted, she disappeared and everyone forgot." 

"Disappeared? Wh-... And everyone forgot except me. And you. Why?" Relief rushed through Uryah - a proof that he wasn’t insane - and utter curiosity. "How come you didn't forget?" 

"My abilities allow me to remember stuff others are forced to forget. I know much more than you can think of but not all information is of use for somebody who forgot." 

"So that means there really was one here. Did we talk about something? Why did she disappear? Where did she go?" His questioning became more passionate and Nyphan actually cracked a smile for him. Charming. 

"I don't know. As I said, I do not care much about you so I didn't take further notes but you are not wrong about this. Things are not what they used to be and I'm afraid it is linked with your life somehow." 

"Wait, now this is getting too odd for me. What? My life? Seriously?" Erika showed up next to Uryah and looked lovingly at him. 

"Shall we go, love? I'm still worried about you and would like to go home with you as fast as possible." He looked at Erika in thoughts and decided to let it all go. Whatever happened to that fairy wasn’t his problem anymore and even though the others didn’t remember anything it didn’t matter. Nyphan couldn’t be serious about things involving his life. He didn’t even know what for a creature he was so why should the empath trust him in the first place, right? 

Right? 

"Yes. However, thank you Nyphan for telling me. I appreciate it." He looked at him shortly and tended to leave as Nyphan spoke up again. 

"I maybe don't care, and most of the time I don't want to 'see' what's happening around me but you've changed today more than you did the past fifty years. Keep up with that and you will get your real life back." Uryah looked at him surprised again but didn’t get the chance to reply anything because all of his attention hung at boss' office behind Nyphan. The glass doors separating the office of the boss with all the others' were fogged up one third of the height hiding any visitors from curious eyes. The guest Gherogh welcomed this time had something unusual about them. Uryah could only see well styled black hair but it was enough for him to feel weird. He slowly walked past Nyphan without thinking of saying anything further and kept looking at the black hair. What was it about them? Did he know them? He saw Gherogh talk to them enlightened and the empath kept looking stunned. It's a boy - as far as he could recognize a gender by their forehead. Just as that boy's attention wandered outside Gherogh's office - he must have been tiptoeing - Rydiya pressed a heavy box in Uryah's arms and he huffed surprised breaking the haze and looked at her instead. 

"I thought you might need this stuff because, you know, three weeks is not three days. Your laptop is in your bag which I gave Erika just now." She smiled at him and put an arm awkwardly around him to hug him. "Rest well." After that she left to her work place and he looked at her in thoughts. She's going to miss him. Most of them were going to miss him and they haven't even had that many encounters with him except for maybe one or two projects in these fifty years. That he didn’t talk a lot was self-explaining. How could they like him when they didn’t know him? 

"Darling, are you okay? Are we ready to go?" Erika stood next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. He nodded only and dared to take a quick glance at the office again but the boy was gone - he must have sat down by now or gone to another office probably, the empath wasn’t sure. He just would have loved to see his face and he had no idea why. Nodding again without a reason he made his way with Erika to the elevators and tried to push his tingling curiosity aside. 

"Tell me, did you see that face again?" Erika dared to ask once the doors closed and waited patiently for his answer. Uryah didn’t answer immediately wondering to himself if he should burden her any more with his ridiculous problems. He nodded. "I see. You still weren't able to recognize them, were you?" He nodded again and looked to the ground. 

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I should be able to handle this by myself." He felt her arms around his arm and looked down at her, her feelings of disappointment, relief and adoration flooding through him like radiation waves. 

"Don't be silly. I'm glad when you tell me what's bothering you. When we worry together it's only half the real worry." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek quickly. 

"Where did you get that from? Does this even make sense?" He smiled to himself as she puffed out her cheeks. 

"Of course it does. I know what I'm saying. Always." 

"Of course you do." She giggled lightly. 

“By the way, what was this guy talking about with you? You didn’t seem all too pleased about it. And I practically understood zero because he mumbles most of the time. He’s weird, what is he?” 

“You mean Nyphan? I don’t know. Nobody knows, and I don’t know what he wanted to tell me either. Something about the fairy, something about having my life back, I really don’t understand him.” 

“Oh, so he’s the one who doesn’t want to reveal his true self. But seriously, a fairy in your office, how awesome is that? What a pity I couldn’t meet her, I adore them so much.” She sighed out disappointed. 

“What a pity, indeed. You would’ve had a great friend to chat with and I’d have all my questions answered. We could search for one if you want.” 

“Nah, they’re all so scared they’d fly away from us the whole day.” She giggled again. “Funny thought.” 

From the elevator sounded a high-pitched ‘ding’ and as the doors slided open both of them headed out. Again the receptionist greeted with an uncomfortable ecstatic and the empath replayed him with a nod, feeling a bit weird about the situation but not as much as in the morning. 

The mood seemed to get brighter with each step until Uryah catched sight of a flyer near the building and stopped walking right away. The probably self-drawn A2 sized flyer was carefully stuck on a wall and he couldn’t take his eyes off it. Once again something caught his attention he shouldn't be curious about.  
That flyer portrayed a boy in dark lighting singing into the microphone, creatively drawn with audience and flashlights behind him in all their details. The top title said "Final Show" with big bold and golden letters while a little below stood much smaller "You're welcome to experience music you haven't experienced that way before".  
The amazing portrait of the singer wasn’t fully recognizable because it’s drawn in darker colors, he also had his eyes closed and stuck his hands in his pockets like a teen who's rebelling against common sense but there was something captivating about that posture. 

"Do you know him?" The empath asked without giving it a second thought and looked at the bottom of the flyer. All the places he's been touring including the dates were strike through with a red marker while tomorrow's date and place were circled in gold. Again with red was written in a pretty handwriting "your one and only - tickets exclusively available". 

"I don't actually." Erika took a better look at the flyer and read it thorough. "The name is nowhere written as well. But it seems everybody knows him already if that's the case." 

"Everybody except us." Uryah felt like something was creeping up from the bottom of his subconscious the longer he looked at it and it made him feel uncomfortable. And excited. 

"Should I take it with me? We could go there, the flyer looks very inviting and tickets are still available." She looked at him excited and rested her hands already on the flyer. "It's been a while since I last went to such an event." She wiggled her brows a couple times at him and neatly ripped it off the wall without waiting for Uryah's answer. He just stood there with the box in his hands, silently watching her fold the paper a couple times and put it in his bag she's been carrying the whole time. So they're going to attend a concert after such a long time. 

 

Who was it again?


	5. Still A Little Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling enthusiastic lololol. 
> 
> What do you think of the story so far?
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I really don't think interviews will ever disappear from my top ten "worst-things-to-ever-do-in-life" list." Roux stripped from his jacket and went with it in the living room. "I mean, all the questions they ask, their never satisfied curiosity about my lost love, my lasting success, my skills on how I can keep singing and university under one hat. It's like I'm talking to vultures with the difference that I'm fresh meat they try to feast on and not rotten. At least not yet." An amused laugh was heard from the couch and Roux soon joined the body sitting in the living room. "Don't laugh at me, this is a serious problem I have to deal with." He threw his jacket on the laughing body and pouted slightly. 

"No, it isn't. You're just frustrated because they keep distracting you from looking after >him<. All the work you still have to do for tomorrow and yet you're here, talking to your best noseless guy. You should be on your way to the real deal." 

"But I missed you." 

"No you didn't. You can't fool a love struck fool like me anymore. So what are you really here for?" 

"Ugh, Atii, relax." He leaned back and sighed out exhausted. "I needed a moment to turn off my mind from all this unnecessary stress and where can I do it better than at home?" He looked at Atiér smiling and rested his hands on his own stomach. 

"Oh, so you indeed missed me." He grinned brightly and put Roux's jacket on the arm lean next to him. 

"I told you. Where're mom?" He looked around for a second and then questioning at Atiér. 

"Your mom said she's gone to negotiate with the vegetable woman. And Sy - just so you know - is skipping school again to probably train his empathic skills on animals." 

"My mom is-.... and Sy is what?" He looked irritated at Atiér. "Are you kidding me. My family is just as crazy as I am." He leaned his head back and gazed depressed at the ceiling. "On one hand there're my lovely mom and adorable brother, acting like crazy chickens when the day is long and then there's me, searching for my lost boyfriend for fifty years ready to lose my mind any moment. How could he ever fall in love with me in the first place? I'm nuts!" He waved around with his hands dramatically and sighed out again. 

"How could he not?" Atiér turned more to him, leaned an elbow on the headrest and rested smiling his head on a hand. "You're a completely different person on stage, you know that? You put all your soul into your voice because you're devoted to him only and that's something most people dream about. If it wasn't for him I'd win you over any time." A sly grin appeared on his face and his eyes sparkled evilly as he spoke out the words but Roux only mustered him amused. 

"I wonder if you're ever going to stop being such a dork?" 

"Never." 

"Of course, why did I even ask." Roux smiled again and played absent with the hem of his shirt. "Today happened something strange at that place where I had the interview." He looked at his hands and furrowed his brows in distress, waiting for Atiér to show more curiosity than necessary to keep him going. 

"How strange? Did you see flying dwarfs?" Atiér added immediately and in full seriousness making Roux giggle. He didn't expect such a curious counter question but it worked for Roux to continue. 

"No, there weren't any dwarfs but giants. The one working there was huge, as he walked past me it seemed like he's at least two heads taller than me. It was kind of creepy. But that wasn't the weird thing that happened." He made himself more comfortable on the couch and gave his whole attention to Atiér. To Roux’s surprise he was more nervous to tell him than he’d like to admit. "You know usually my abilities work all the time and since I learned to control them it's easy to switch from hearing one person to ten people or a hundred at a time but this time something was odd. From everyone who worked there two people were mind deaf to me, I could hear absolutely nothing and that worries me. It made me think if my ability is getting weaker. I mean I've been using too much energy for Khiyu and my performances maybe the stress starts to affect me." Atiér looked at him in thoughts and mentally searched for any plausible answers.  
\- Maybe they were too far away.  
\- Maybe their abilities didn’t allow Roux to hear them.  
\- Maybe Roux got old.  
\- Maybe he thought too much about Atiér as to concentrate properly. 

"No, shut up, this is serious!" 

"So am I, dear." He grinned at him. "I don’t know if you still remember but twenty years ago there was a man you were desperately trying to find because you thought he’s the one planning world destruction and kidnapped Khiyu to gain his powers. I still have no idea what made you think that. But you couldn’t hear his thoughts once we found him so you thought it’s proof that he’s plain evil. Turns out he was just an advanced telepath and didn’t allow you to hear his thoughts because you were too rude for his liking.” 

“How could I ever forget? I’m still offended that he thought I’m rude. I just wanted to break in the cellar and look for Khiyu. It’s still a mystery to me how you could soothe his anger towards me and make him listen to my story.” 

“You know I have my own methods. But my point is, probably these two people have abilities that surpass your ability which is totally okay, and it’s also okay when you can’t have everything within reach on information, so don’t think too much about it.” Roux gazed at him in thoughts and said nothing for a couple seconds. He was thinking too hard. 

“So in other words you want to tell me that I shouldn’t think too much about it, like, literally. Like, forget what’s bothering me and go to the ‘real deal’? Like, to not judge them just because I can’t hear their thoughts? Like, not getting myself involved in things that are not supposed to be for me? Like, forgetting about Khiyu?” Atiér leaned an arm on the headrest and behind Roux’s back and grinned amused at his shocked face. 

“You are indeed a little crazy. Crazier today than usual. The only thing I want to say is that you shouldn’t take failures so personally every single time and worry about every little thing that doesn’t go as planned. It’s been fifty years, you deserve a time out even if it’s just for one day.” Atiér stroke softly over Roux’s hair to his neck and looked loving at him as his nails scrubbed gently over his scalp. The shorter closed his eyes and sighed out pleased, forgetting his distress in less than a second. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Atiér scooped a little closer to him and smiled awkwardly. 

“You really always manage to brighten up my mood, Atii, do you know? Thank you. Ah~ this feels nice.” His pleased face didn’t change even as he leaned on Atiér and started to hum to himself. The humming was a habit of his whenever he felt relaxed. He’s such a cat sometimes. 

“Hm~ you didn’t hum in a while, I’m proud of myself. I wonder why I don’t do this more often. You look so adorable I could explode.” 

“Shut up Atii. I would like to sit here for a moment longer before going out that door and destroy myself again if that’s okay. My current state is nothing to worry about though.” He hummed again as he made himself more comfortable next to Atiér but failed to feel him tensing at that statement. Roux was destroying himself with the never ending searching for his lover and it drove Atiér mad at how little he had to say about it. Because of that helplessness the only thing he could do was give Roux a warm kiss on his forehead, a cheap replacement for his immense love. He looked up surprised to that and smiled softly. Atiér lost himself in Roux’s eyes and for a moment forgot everything around him, forgot his duties and orders and kept looking him in the eyes. Until these very eyes came closer and closer and Atiér closed his eyes in anticipation definitely forgetting everything important.  
How much he wanted to feel these lips. 

“Atii… please don’t.” Atiér didn’t realize he was the one approaching Roux until it’s almost too late and a mere whisper woke him from his wanting. He withdraw instantly. 

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to do it on purpose. Sometimes I just can’t help it.” He smiled weakly. “I wish sometimes things wouldn’t end up being so complicated.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Roux smiled sadly and sat up properly. “It’s time for me to go, the manager is surely waiting for me already.” He’s about to stand up but Atiér held him by the wrist persistent. 

“I first need you to tell me what happened in the morning, love. You can’t hide it from me forever. I know you were crying and I know you lied to me when you said you dreamt bad. You were always a terrible liar. You haven’t dreamt properly since he’s gone, Roux, I know this much. So tell me please, what was bothering you?” Atiér sat up as well and took Roux’s hand in his. “You know how much you mean to me, you can trust me, really. We’ve been together through so much the last fifty years don’t push me away now.” 

The massive clock on the wall hit its steady ½ second rhythm mercilessly like it didn’t allow any other noise than itself. Not even the breathings were perceptible anymore. 

“It was him, again." came hesitant from the shorter. "He appeared like he usually does but it was so wrong. It’s the first time he visited twice in a day and he wasn’t even home! I got so scared that something happened to him and then he told me that he heard me singing. Atiér, he remembered my voice!” He looked at the blond with teary and hopeful eyes but looked down again - too quickly for Atiér’s liking. “I felt so lost. If it wasn’t for that interview, I’d have started to search for him all over again.” He played with the fingers on Atiér’s hand and bit his lip. “I’m so afraid it might be the last time I saw him. I feel that things are slowly changing Atiér and it definitely is not a good change.” Oh if you knew, Roux – it rushed suddenly through Atiér’s head and he blinked. “Wh-what? Do you know something I don’t?” Atiér tried to not let his guard down but cursed himself inside a couple of times. How could he be so careless? 

“To be honest I’ve had that feeling for a longer time now but I didn’t want it to be true so I pushed it away. I’m sorry.” Roux watched him silently and sighed out again. He might believed him. 

“I sometimes really hate my life, Ati. Well, however, I really should be going now, gotta do the ‘real deal’ and hope my world doesn’t crash down.” He hit Atiér softly on the arm, stood up and put on his jacket again. “I'll kindly remind you to come to my show tomorrow, I need you as backup.” He smiled slightly and made hastily his way to the concert hall. Atiér leaned back and looked emotionless into space. How could he allow himself to let his guard down? For the first time he let his thoughts take over in the hundreds and hundreds of years he’s living on the planets and deceived creatures without ever letting his own mind conquer and now he let Roux hear his real thoughts for a second.  
Unbelievable. 

“Atiér…”

...

“Atiér!” 

The voice kept calling him and he sighed out annoyed. Once Roux was gone he had to deal with his darker side already. What a nuisance. And so unusually demanding and impatient. 

"Atiér, you are not following the orders.” Mentioned man looked around as his surroundings changed suddenly and glanced then at the stature standing in the middle of the hall. King had folded his hands on his back and looked coldly at him. “You are not allowed to hold him back anymore. What are you doing?” The king furrowed his brows at him and put a hand on top of the enormous map that’s spread all over the huge wooden table he’s standing next to. “There is no use if you stall time.” 

“He’s gonna get killed. You know he won’t survive the upcoming war.” Atiér started determined. It surprised him how desperate he actually was to be heard and understood by the king when it came to Roux. “The past centuries were easier for him because he wasn’t at the front row to fight. You know he won’t make it through so why don’t you just… just leave him be? Uryah is immortal, he can win for sure but Roux doesn’t have to die like that.” 

“Atiér, you cannot protect the boy, no matter how much you love him. The pact is sealed, it will happen the way it is supposed to be happening. You cannot protect him.” Atiér clenched his fist and teeth in unison and looked desperate to the ground. 

“He doesn’t deserve all this. He’s mortal! Please, free him! I know you can! You’re the king of Thissa! You also have a powerful witch by your side, she could even once again take Roux’s place! Please.” 

“You are begging. You are begging for a life that cannot be measured with yours. Or mine or that of Uryah. You saw with your own eyes that he has no qualifications to become immortal, it is his fate, Atiér. Uryah and you are cursed for the greater good.” Again Atiér clenched his fist and frowned deeply. 

>“N-No…please stop, why do you do this… Why did you kidnap me… You are insane…"<  
>“I need you to expand your abilities, telepath.”<  
>“W-Wait… what is this on my stomach? A seal? A seal for what? What are you going to do to me? No, don’t let her touch me. I don’t want her to touch- aaagghh…!”<

“You overdid it on him, that’s why it didn’t work! A half a year only was certainly too short! You didn’t even try! All you were focusing on was Uryah’s abilities and powers only! You didn’t even give Roux a chan-“

“Atiér. Tame your desire for that boy. It will not only destroy the creature it is dedicated to but also the plan will break apart. Roux remains being mortal.” 

>“It burns… why does it burn so much? Who are you people?”<

Atiér tries to calm down. 

>“I want to see Khiyu again…Please let me see Khiyu again… Let me see… Kh-…” the voice distorted. “…Atiér again…”<

Atiér snapped his eyes open and looked shortly around. Roux’s living room, he was back again. Without thinking twice, he walked - filled with too much rage for his liking - towards a wall and punched it with full force, the whole house shaking slightly from the impact. 

He had never despised the king more than how he’s doing at that moment.


	6. Worth Dying For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get to the chaps where I feel less and less proud of what I'm doing. I'm sorry. But I'm still gonna post. PEACE OUT! :* 
> 
> Warnings:Be prEpaRed fOR thE gAyy! <3

He had his hands stuck in his jacket pockets and walked down the street stiffly and with short steps to the concert hall. If he just had taken a scarf with him and a hat life would be so much better, but no, he desperately wanted to get away from the living room to not make any mistakes he'd definitely regret and practically stormed out the house. He let himself go too many times and he was close to not forgive himself for that. How Atiér treated him was like heaven on earth sometimes especially with the difficult situation he had to live with but there were times - and these times came too often recently - where he'd want to do nothing less than slam him on a wall or press him more onto the couch and kiss him senseless blending out all the consequences that could show up afterwards.  
Roux had spent fifty years with him and not one day Atiér had failed to show his love for him and Roux felt pity. In the beginning he felt sorry for his friend about his poor choice of love and the more years have passed the more he couldn't understand the stubbornness and determination of Atiér when he knew exactly that Roux belonged to someone else and how devoted he was toward his lost partner.  
But these days he had realized that Atiér indeed had successfully gained a place in Roux's heart and that not only as a friend.  
He's perfectly well aware that he was cheating on Khiyu with only these thoughts and it made him all dizzy and nauseous to even think about it but he couldn’t turn these feelings off.  
Thinking about those sincere green eyes or sly grin, the self-confident body language, those strong hands that could destroy walls if he wanted to or the soft lips that surely tasted heavenly drove Roux mad sometimes and he hated it!  
He stopped walking and clenched his fists in desperation.  
He needed to find Khiyu. He was obligated to find him and be sure he's fine. He was in need to know that they still belonged together.  
But what if Khiyu didn’t remember anything even after they meet? What if he didn’t love him anymore? What if Atiér became the perfect match for him and Khiyu laid in the past? He shook his head and put his arms around himself. He was not allowed to think that. One weak moment in his life didn’t define his future. Okay, he desired Atiér, but there was nothing wrong with that, right?  
No, it was totally wrong! Atiér was Roux's best friend.  
It was wrong.  
He walked a few steps and stopped again. How did it happen that he had such strong feelings all of a sudden? He doubted his thoughts the past days more than today and it troubled him. He was tempted, oh so tempted to go back and clear that problem once and for all but his feet start moving again.  
No, he's not going to make any mistakes because starting something with his best friend would be an enormous mistake.  
So he kept walking and walking. As he stopped in front of a door he looked up and realized he stood in front of his own house. 

"Are you kidding me..." Roux whispered shaken and gripped the doorknob, his body more than ready to storm inside and take what it wanted but his mind was still too strong. He's too devoted to Khiyu as to listen to his needs. "You're cheating. If not now you're going to cheat in the next few minutes and I'm never ever going to forgive you for that. You do not cheat on your boyfriend, your mom didn't raise you to be an asshole. Heck, you'd be the worst role model for your little brother! Just push these feelings aside, it's all going to be okay. You didn't feel anything before when you looked at those green eyes, what has changed? God, those green eyes." Roux bit on his lips, closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out. Within a second he opened the door and stormed inside. Inside awaited him a resolved Atiér standing in the middle of the living room and Roux just witnessed how he walked towards a wall and punched it. Hard. He received thoughts overlapping for Roux and Roux stood there confused, overwhelmed and in need of the man in front of him. These hands indeed destroyed walls if they wanted to. And yet they were capable of such gentle touches it made Roux all excited. Atiér spotted Roux after he got out of his daze a couple of seconds later and looked terrified at him, to the wall and back to Roux. 

"Roux... I-I didn't mean to-...I..." but Atiér didn’t get the chance to say anything further because moments later the shorter gripped him by the collar of the shirt and crashed his lips with his own.  
Surprised is an understatement for how Atiér felt, for that his whole body was under an intense tension and his senses worked overly sensitive. Roux was kissing him. He was really and without any doubt kissing him. Even as he fully realized what's happening Atiér didn’t dare to touch him in fear Roux would snap out of whatever state he was in and would even regret knowing him. He's too afraid to think that all this was really happening, for that his mind had played too many tricks with him in the past. But as he felt the body pressing against him needy and fingers slipping through his hair his control broke and his hands glid over Roux's back holding him firm and close. Both got out of their breaths quickly but neither of them wanted to stop, the feeling of each other was too good. Roux pushed him slowly backwards until Atiér took over, turned around with him and pressed him against the wall, never breaking the kiss even once.  
This was too good to be true.  
Was it even real? 

"Love, why are you doing this to me?" Atiér's voice was dark and raspy and his breath hot against Roux's cheek but he needed to know. He's not allowed to do this yet hope at all but it felt all too right. 

"I have been thinking about you more than I should these days. You were too good to me the past decades and I was too occupied to find Khiyu as to realize my feelings for you. I don't love you the way you love me but I can't live without you, Atii." His grey eyes sparkled unusually as he gazed at Atiér and his hands stroke over his neck, gently grazing the cloth that's been covering his scarred nose since forever. "I am very aware I shouldn't do this and I deeply beg for your mercy about my misbehavior but I need to do it. I need to feel you." Roux leaned in for another kiss but Atiér stopped him at the last second using his last energy and control and put two fingers on Roux’s lips. 

"You are going to regret it, love. You and I both know you're never going to forgive yourself if you keep doing this. You can stop it here and now – I won't mind. You already fulfilled my deepest wish by making me taste those forbidden lips of yours." He stroked softly over Roux's lips and gently continued along his jaw with the back of his hand. "Your happiness and safety is all I ever wanted and I'll do everything to make it happen. I know that I'm not your true happiness." 

"Don't say that. You made me happier like no one could the past decades, not even Khiyu, I realized that." Roux smiled crooked and rested a hand on his chest. 

"Then forget about him and choose me. I won't make you sad or cause you restless nights. I'd protect you with my life, Roux, I'd do everything for you." Atiér rested his hands on Roux's neck and scooped closer. Yes, Roux was worth dying for if he could. "Just forget about him. If he is able to project himself to you then he's fine. He's just fine but you're not. Forget the agony you felt because of him the past fifty years and remember my love and the good times we had together. It's okay if you don't love me yet, I give you all the time you need, just choose me." Roux looked at him surprised and with teary eyes and wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. In Atiér creeped up a feeling of relief and some kind of accomplishment, realizing that waiting so long for his love was actually worth it. He hugged him tightly as well and let out a deep sigh relieving all the tension he kept inside for so long. 

"I can't do that Atii. I can't let him go. The journey has been too long as to forget. I-I'm sorry I love him too much to forget." Thick tears ran over Roux's cheeks as he spoke and he gripped Atiér's shirt tighter. All that relief turned at him and punched him with almighty's strength in the stomach, Atiér's hope turned into a nightmare. He released Roux slowly from his embrace and looked at him with reddened eyes. 

“Don’t say that, Roux. I know you can, please choose me I swear on my life that I’d make you the happiest creature in the whole wide world.” Atier tried again and gripped Roux's hand with the last strings of hope that was left but Roux shook his head hysterically and sobbed quietly. 

He had hoped too much. King was right, these two were meant to be for each other, Khiyu was meant to win the war and Roux was meant to die. Roux was going to die the case was closed. The plan was bulletproof and there was nothing Atiér could do to prevent the love of his life to die. That confirmation ripped his heart apart and he was about to punch another wall screaming. No, there was one thing he could do for sure. He had sacrificed himself too many times for the sake of planets for a too risky plan and now he couldn’t take it anymore. He was fully aware about his upcoming betrayal towards his king and he would probably ban Atiér into the abyss for eternity but he decided already. He needed to do this. 

"I'm going to make you feel better, my love. If you can't forget him on your own I will help you with that. You're going to be fine." Atiér smiled sadly at Roux’s by now confused expression, pushed him away from himself roughly and rested immediately a hand on his forehead. Atiér looked him in the eyes as he entered his mind and walked from one mind door to the other to see where Roux’s memories were that he treasured so much with Khiyu. If he found that door that lead to all their times they spent together and destroyed it, then Roux wouldn’t remember Khiyu anymore and Atiér wouldn’t have to worry to lose Roux ever again. Neither from Khiyu nor from death. So he searched, and opened one door after another. 

_“Atii, what were you thinking? That doesn’t belong here, you moron! I told you I can play the piano but that doesn’t mean you have to buy one!” he slaps Atiér on the shoulder and looks rather desperate at the huge black thing in the middle of his room. “And besides, it would look so much better in the living room, like, seriously now.”_

_“It’s not a bad thing, Roux. Since you told me you played some time ago I wanted to hear you play again only for me so I bought it. These pretty hands need an occupation.” He smiles at Roux, takes his hand and lays it in top of the piano. “I want you to be happy again and I know you will be when you start playing once again.” Roux looks at him with a shy smile and honest eyes._

_“I played for my love eight years ago to make him happy. And I want you to be happy as well because I really value you as a friend. Alright, I surrender.”_

He opened another. 

_“Hey, Roux, wake up, little man. No excuses this time. Do I have to always wake you up when you have to go to classes?” Atiér opens the door while speaking and walks into the room. It’s empty. “Oh wow, you’re actually awake? A miracle! Roux?” He looks around the huge antique looking room and frowns. The night lamps are still on but there’s no Roux. The double sized bed is empty, just as every chair and couch. He walks determined through the room straight to the restroom not bothering to knock or watch for privacy and storms inside. The bathroom is empty as well for now, but all lights are on. The sink is full with clear water, the floor has traces of water and Atiér follows that trace until the end. He finds Roux sitting in the bathtub with his arms around his knees and his head on top, his hair soaked in water which is dripping down his clothes. Did he want to drown himself in the sink? “Roux?” he calls out for him softly like a whisper and kneels next to him. Roux shots his head up surprised and looks with swollen and teary eyes at Atiér. Oh, how tempting he looks. Those red lips he bit surely more than once to keep down loud noises tremble uncontrollably. “Hey, are you alright? Did you need a refreshing?” He smiles softly at Roux, knowing exactly that nothing is alright but he insists to pretend like it’s all unicorn farts and sugar cotton flavors. The smaller loses it just then, hides his face in his hands and starts to cry again._

_“I miss him so much, Atiér. You have no idea how empty I feel without him. I can’t handle this anymore.” His whole body trembles while he speaks and Atiér carefully puts both of his hands on Roux’s wet shoulders._

_“You are freezing, love. Did you put your head under water because you didn’t want to live anymore?” Atiér asks bluntly but with such a softness in his voice it feels like it’s the most normal thing to ask._

_“I wanted to clear my head, Atiér. I had that short vision of him again and today was just too much for me. It’s been two years since he’s gone and I’m again losing my mind. I just want these visions to be real once and for all. All I’m seeing is his dark frame standing in the corner calling out my name and the moment I want to go to him he disappears. I can’t take this!” Again thick tears run down his cheeks as he looks up the ceiling. “It hurts.”_  
_So he got stronger._  
_Atiér strokes softly over his cheek and wipes away the tears with the back of his hand._

_“You are so silly, love. Why are you hiding all of this from me? You barely told me the past year what is bothering you. Don’t you trust me? I can help you.” He forces him to stand up, patiently, and strokes Roux’s hair back with his fingers giving him a short kiss on the forehead afterwards. “You are not alone, love. You have me, your forever-in-love-with-you foolish puppy. I beg you to tell me everything, and I mean really everything from now on. I want you to be happy and I’d do everything for that. Is that a deal?” Roux looks at him shyly and smiles a little, forgetting the tears for a moment._

_“Deal. I’m sorry I made you worry.” He sniffs and looks embarrassed on the ground._

_“I forgive you. For now.” Atiér wraps his arms around him._

Another door. 

_“What in the whole world do you think you’re doing here?” Roux storms towards a careless on the wall leaning man and almost kills him with a death glare. “Who do you think you are as to decide such a stupid thing in my name?”_

_“Atiér my name, pleased to meet you.” comes nonchalant from the taller and bows down a bit. “Your mom hired me to take care of you since you’re a bit, how can I say it, out of time. I’m here to take care of you, as simple as that.”_

_“I don’t need an arrogant babysitter! Mom!”_

_“She’s out. You’re alone in this house with me.” he grins evilly and strokes over Roux’s hair whose hand gets smacked away aggressively._

_“Don’t touch me you punk! I’m not out of time, I grieve because I lost my boyfriend! Get out of my sight!”_

_“You’re very fierce and determined. I like that.” his grin doesn’t change at all and it pisses Roux off immensely. “I won’t bother you unless you’re ready for me, but you can’t refuse my friendship.” All of a sudden his features change and he looks softly and loving at him. “You have no friends, Roux, and I know you’re in desperate need to talk to somebody who’s not your mom or brother. You don’t want to bother them, but who am I to you? You can count me as your personal guard who’ll lend you an ear or two. I don’t bite.”_

_“Stop talking, for god’s sake. You’re creeping me out.” Roux shakes his head in disbelief and walks away angrily. “Don’t you dare to follow me or speak to me ever again.”_

_“I won’t. But remember I’ll be always there for you when you need to talk. You don’t have to like me and I’m okay with that. But if you don’t talk to somebody desperation will eat you alive.” Roux stops in his tracks and clenches his fists._

_“It already did. It’s okay if I’m all by myself. I don’t need your pity to make me feel better. It makes me sick.”_

_“You’re meant to be used for a greater good, Roux. Your life and love matters more than you can imagine. And I’m going to get through to you no matter what. You can count on my word.”_

_“Shut up you weirdo.” Roux walks out the door and leaves a relieved Atiér behind. He knows deep down Roux didn’t reject him. It’ll be alright._

Door after door he only saw memories of him and Roux and he realized that Roux had treasured their moments together much more than he expected.  
Bewildered he tried to open another door but that one was locked. He pushed and pulled, tried to look through the key hole and even kicked it but nothing showed or happened. Was that the door to Roux’s memories with Khiyu? It must have been, it was the only door locked and all the others were his and Roux’s only. It was also unusually huge. He turned around and saw all the countless wide open doors shining mildly into the darkness. He’s doing this for Roux, wasn’t he? Roux had suffered enough. 

But then why was he lying to himself? 

No, he had suffered enough himself. He couldn’t disobey his king and erasing Khiyu from Roux’s memories just like that was impossible after all. It’s fifty years of material that needed to be erased and with the door locked it’d need some extra help. His sister would be able to open it but that was really too much to ask for.  
Nonetheless he put a hand on the door and concentrated.  
The ground shook slightly but that was it. He concentrated harder. ‘Erase.’ … ‘Erase!’  
Nothing happened. He backed away and cursed in distress. What should he do?  
Hastily he wiped away the tears that started streaming down and looked around in desperate need to find a solution. He couldn’t erase that door. Why wasn’t he able to erase that door by himself?  
All the other doors were wide open as if they invited him to erase them with mischief laugher and he felt nauseous all of a sudden.  
Should Roux really forget him instead? How much of use was he to him anyways? Atiér just wanted to stall time a little longer to not be forgotten by Roux the moment he saw Khiyu and now he’s supposed to make him forget Atiér by himself? That was what he wanted to prevent in the first place.  
But he had to do something. He had the urge to do something with his abilities to make Roux feel better. And if he couldn’t erase what he came here for he’ll erase himself. He’ll erase the love he showed so explicitly and all the moments they had together. With that Roux would have no boundaries anymore to find his beloved and king would be proud of him again. Yes, that would work. He leaned his head on the big locked door and cried some more. It was the right thing to do. It just was. His love didn’t matter in this story. He wasn’t he main character here, just the secret hero that brought the main characters together. Yeah, that sounded endurable.  
He smiled sadly to himself and turned around. Erasing himself from Roux’s mind was half the difficulty when the doors were already open. Roux didn’t feel the same devotion or love, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to erase what needed to be erased. 

Taking a deep breath, he stretched out his arms, pointed with his palms towards the doors and concentrated very hard.  
‘Erase.’ And the doors creaked half closed at that order. They should be disappearing, not closing. He blinked surprised and tried again. ‘Erase!’ All the doors slammed shut at the same time causing a quake under his feet and he looked around surprised. It wasn’t working? Had his powers weakened? 

“Atii……… Atiér!!!” Roux’s dark voice echoed in the darkness and Atiér stopped breathing for a moment. The Sacred Lotus was activated? How? “I know what you’re up to. Get out of my head, I’m not letting you do that.” Roux could sense him inside of his mind? That was very impressive. 

“Are you not concerned about why you can feel me inside your brain? Normal mind readers usually don’t have that ability.” Atiér tried to talk with a normal voice but it’s all hoarse from the crying. He must be looking horrible. 

“Don’t change the topic. If you try to erase yourself from my memories, I’ll kill you. Get out!” 

“It’s only for your well-being. I do you no good, Roux. If you find out the truth you’d hate me and wish you never knew me.” 

“I would never do that.” Atiér held out his arms again for another try. “Atiér, I swear get out!!” all the doors shook and the floor under his feet started to break at that harsh demand and all of a sudden he stood before Roux in the living room again and looked at him with wide eyes and wet cheeks. Roux looked back exhausted and a little sweaty, panting from all the effort probably and as he wanted to say something he slowly closed his eyes and fell forwards unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT SHIP THEM?  
> I DON'T KNOW TO BE HONEST!  
> IT'S MY FRIEND'S FAULT THEY GOT TOGETHER!  
> I LOVE HER BTW!  
> THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE COMING SOON.


	7. You Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Did you really have to bring the poster with you?” Uryah looked irritated at the piece of paper Erika was sticking on the wall and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “And why are you pinning it on the wall? It’s weird, we don’t know his talents yet.” She climbed down from the couch and hummed at herself in approval observing the masterpiece in silence. 

“Relax, honey. I stuck it up so we won’t forget to go there. I mean, it sure looks inviting, I do not want to miss this chance by any chance.” She chuckled. “That was funny… Anyways, why are you standing on the doorframe like a lost child? Could it be that you’re afraid of the poster?” Her brows shot up curiously and she smiled dirtily at him.  
She was such a funny cookie sometimes. 

“What? No. I don’t know what you’re talking about, I can surely-...“ while speaking he walked towards her but upon looking up the flyer again his voice failed and a deep and uneasy feeling forced him to turn around and walk towards the kitchen instead. “...-handle a piece of paper. But a more important question, are you hungry? I’d love me some cheese sandwich. You want one?” He searched energetically through the drawers to get a knife as if he suddenly forgot where the silverware was, opened the fridge with greater force than necessary to take toast, butter and a pack of sliced cheese and ultimately looked at the kitchen plate absently where he’s supposed to prepare his cheese sandwich. Erika observed him through the cut wall which exposed half the kitchen and furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“Not today, thanks.” Silently she walked into the kitchen, her eyes locked on the latter. He didn’t move an inch. “Are you alright, love? You act weird since you woke up in the office.” She rested a hand on the marble plate next to him and leaned on it, observed him with her head shot back making her hair fall to the side. She was about four inches smaller than him, giving her the perfect opportunities of doing the puppy eyes when needed. “Why are you so nervous? You are all tense.” 

“I’m not nervous!” He shot a glance at her surprised expression and realized he’s been holding the knife way too tight in his hand. He loosened the grip and put the knife down. “Or am I?” He looked somehow lost and smiled bitter, shaking his head tiredly. “I am a lousy empath Erika, a creature that is not even able to decode my own emotions. I have no control over myself, Eri, and the saddest thing is that that flyer over there is all I need to feel even more uneasy than before. It’s uncomfortable being in my skin right now because that boy on the flyer tries to awaken something in me that just doesn’t exist.” He took his glasses off and stroke with the back of his hand over his temples. His messy bun moved lazily as he shook his head again. “It just doesn’t make sense, I know I don’t make sense but I can’t help it.” He gripped the knife tightly again without realizing any pain and bit his lips.  
A pair of soft hands cupped his face and turned it towards her, as her fingers carefully put the glasses back in place he slowly relaxed and loosed the grip on the knife. 

“You are too hard on yourself. It’s already been a long day for you.” She smiled lovingly and untied his bun. “I understand you, I really do.” Standing on her tiptoes she pulled lightly on his hair and created a fluffier bun behind his head while speaking, looking into his tired eyes with adoration. “You are confused about your current state and wonder why your crazy girlfriend just stuck a flyer of a superstar none of us know on the wall in the living room. You can feel my emotions still, right?” a light nod was all she got. “Good, so it’s proven you are better than you thought. It’s just a pity for you that you can’t read my thoughts else you’d know why I did what I did.” She chuckled and put a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Huh? Wait, what? Can’t you just tell me? Thoughts are usually linked with emotions but it’s a 10% chance for me to guess exactly what somebody's thinking. Do you hide something from me?” Uryah put all of his attention to her and looked surprised in her smiling face. 

“Don’t be silly, love. You know I suck at lying or hiding in general. I was just kidding. Why don’t you lay down for a while and I’ll make you the cheese sandwich, okay? And if it makes you that uncomfortable then better don’t look at the flyer.” He felt embarrassed over his ridiculous reactions, put softly a hand on her head as appreciation over her comprehension and went to the living room. How stupid he was. How could he ever doubt her? She was the only thing he could ever count on. He needed rest, yes. Whatever happened today was pure coincidence and there was no need for him to lose his mind.  
He spread himself on the couch next to the flyer and closed his eyes immediately. If he could just fall asleep without any incidents he’d surely feel better afterwards. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He looked around confused and sighed out depressed. Wasn’t it the third time today _that_ happened to him? His gaze wandered through the room but no one was around. He concentrated for a second, furrowed his brows and headed through the many rooms straight to the living room. Something wasn’t right. He appeared not where Roux was and the amount of feelings he received was too much to handle only by Roux himself. Was he in danger?  
Uryah immediately spotted black hair on the wall opposite of him. He wasn’t alone. What was that man doing to Roux? Alarmed he ran towards them but stopped midways when he saw how Roux fell forwards, all emotions shut down all of a sudden and a bigger alarm rung in his head. He WAS in danger! In a blink of an eye that man caught Roux before he hit the floor and lifted him up carefully. 

“What is going on here? What did you do to him?” The man gave Uryah a cold glance and rested Roux on the couch carefully watching out to not hurt him or lay him down in any uncomfortable position. “Hey! Answer me when I talk to you!” It frustrated Uryah how physically limited he was else he believed he would open that bastard’s mouth in one old fashioned way or another. “What did you do to him?” Uryah stood next to Atiér and glanced hateful at him. “I don’t know who you are and what you’re doing in this house but you hurt him and you will pay for it.” Atiér rolled with the eyes and walked to the kitchen, ignoring a desperate Uryah who was watching him speechless. “Are you kidding me? Where the hell are you going?” He followed him angrily and was about to say something else when he caught sight of Atiér taking out a clean white napkin from a drawer and wet it with cold water. “Oh that’s just perfect, first you harm Roux and now you want to put a wet cloth on his forehead? You _gotta_ be kidding me!” Once again anger boiled up in his stomach and uncontrollably a hand swung towards the cloth to toss it away but his hand went right through it, as usual. Atiér rolled with his eyes again unimpressed and went back to Roux, putting the cloth on his forehead, just like Uryah said. “Why the hell are you ignoring me? Y-You don’t even seem to be surprised that I’m here or not even a real person! Gosh, you’re driving me nuts. Tell me what you did to Roux!” Atiér sat next to Roux without giving Uryah any answers, took his hand in both of his and observed him quietly and brokenhearted. Uryah, who's standing in the middle of the living room again, blinked surprised at that sight and went a step back. What was this supposed to mean? 

“I’m madly in love with your lover.” Came self-confident from the other and Uryah’s heart stopped after hearing the voice and the unusual confession. His head started to spin and he thought his legs were about to give up as well. Atiér turned his head towards Uryah and looked at him with sharp eyes. “King has forbidden me to interfere with both of you and you're supposed to meet a long time ago but I can't let you do that just yet.” Atiér stood up and walked towards him, fully exposing his strength and authority. “You know exactly who I am, empath. You knew it every time you came to visit and heard my voice. And each and every time I erased your memory from new. In the end I had to make Roux forget of your panic attacks as well. But now, now I have the chance to change so many things. I wasn't able to erase his memories of you and he didn't let me erase myself from his memory so I'll turn things around and erase _him_ from _your_ memory instead. Permanently.” Uryah looked at him with eyes wide open and went one more step back.  
He’s right. Uryah knew that voice from his visits and far back in the past even and the fact that he's been forced to forget all over again and couldn’t warn Roux about that mischievous creature turned his stomach upside down. Roux was in danger and Uryah was trapped. Once again. That realization hit him like a truck. And did he just say he's love with the love of _his_ life? 

“No… no, you can't be serious, you can't erase anything on an astral projection. And you have no idea where I really am.” 

“Don’t you listen? I did my job many times while you were in this condition. You are just as real as I am.” Atiér stretched out a hand at Uryah who winced slightly at the non existent touch that went right through his chest and Atiér smiled in thoughts. “Both of you were too desperate to search for a way to find you and materialize you that you totally ignored what was lying right in front of your face!” Atier pointed energetically at the huge ancient standing clock far back in the living room and laughed shortly, probably mocking Uryah’s confusion. “None of you got it and I’m so glad!” he glanced at Roux and looked back spiteful at Uryah. “You’re too vulnerable in your astral projection as to prevent me from doing my job. I've had enough with your miserable love story. The plan king and I planned for so long is officially dead.” Instantly Atiér rose his hand again and placed it just millimetres away on Uryah’s head looking him deep in the eyes in the process. “I know exactly where you are, empath.” 

Atiér entered his mind all the way to his lying materialized self with such a determination and self confidence his fingertips were tingling.  
Uryah wasn’t able to fight back, that's for sure. He achieved nothing the past decades therefore he hadn't evolved a bit unlike Roux therefore he's no challenge for Atiér. Or at least that's what he believed.  
Uryah looked him in the eyes as well and instinctively forced his memories doors shut as Atiér was surely about to erase them. He wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“I'm a thousand years old creature, I've erased memories and opinions of so many creatures with unspeakable abilities but nothing was so stubborn and persistent like you and Roux. It's pissing me off how right king was about both of you.”  
The amount of power Uryah used to block Atiér’s enormous abilities reached to the core of his being and he suddenly started to glow silverish. Atiér furrowed his brows as he watched how Uryah's eye color changed to gold and his hair turned white as snow. 

“Let go of me, my memories and leave my boy alone or I'll hunt you down.” the words came from Uryah's mouth but the voice was deeper and had something dark and passionate in it. This wasn’t Uryah anymore. Atiér withdrew his hand. 

“I'll never give up on Roux, I'm just as an annoying and stubborn little shit as you are, empath. But you won't remember me when you wake up.” Atiér wasn’t tensed but he wasn’t relaxed either. “You can't do anything on your own, you're left alone in this world that was created for you and with just a little effort from me you'll never find your love. Or me.” 

“I see you're not informed about my life as a creature with amnesia. You're not as professional as I thought you'd be. I'm not alone. I have someone by my side who can destroy you, but Uryah doesn't know that yet. He knows nothing, that blank and careless idiot. Once I manage to break the spell and show up to the surface your thousand years old ass will beg for mercy.” Khiyu glided closer and stared at Atiér with such an intensity Atiér felt threatened for the very first time, and Khiyu used that knowledge shamelessly for his benefit. “I. Know. Everything. And so will he.” he looked over to the still unconscious mind reader and smiled involuntarily. “You better didn't damage his beautiful mind or I'll torture you with worse methods than king used on me.” Khiyu and Atiér were closely same sized even though Atiér was better built than the empath but both were radiating the same tension and it was touchable, almost choking. None of them wanted to give in, for that both were stubborn as hell and loved with all they had. 

“No one can save you from this world, Khiyu. I won't let it.” 

“I'll raise to the surface and come after you. I promise.” with these words and another threatening glare Khiyu disappeared. 

As he opened his eyes again a ceiling awaited him and a flyer stuck on the wall next to him. He looked at it in silence and his expression softens. “You look beautiful, my love.”  
Just then something crashed near him and he calmly sat up to looked straight at Erika. She had dropped a plate with food and looked shocked, no, terrified at him. 

“Y-you… you are not Uryah.” Her voice was faint and full of fear as she stepped back, ready to run away. He radiated danger through and through and it made her blood freeze. That's not the man she fell in love with. Khiyu stood up and walked +towards her, his cold golden eyes fixed her grey ones. 

“Your eyes, it's not a coincidence he fell in love with you, when all he sees in them is the same innocence and love I see in Roux's eyes. But I know you.” his steps were slow but steady and he cornered her to the nearest wall. “You were the one who created my misery, remember?” He steps shuffled even closer to her shaking body and looked at her tears filled eyes. “50 years ago you helped that creature erase my memories and dump me into a world where I had no past. You thought you could be lovers with Uryah and make me forget about Roux? Just who do you think you are?” He gripped her by the throat and easily lifted her up not caring about her desperate attempts to free herself from him. 

“I don't know…w-what you're talking about.” 

“Yes, you do! I know about your witch powers, king used you in such a shameless way I’m still shocked like it was yesterday while you did everything he wanted from you without batting an eye. And you look that other bastard so similar in so many ways it's gross.” He furrowed his brows as he kept looking in her eyes. There's nothing unusual he could see in them except a reflection of Roux’s emotions. But why? He's sure it's her! He had seen her, he was kneeling in front of her when she banned him with dark magic, there was no other witch like her! 

“Uryah…please…” Her tries to free herself from his iron grip faded and she was close to lose consciousness. 

“You are very powerful and clever, you might have pushed these memories away so they don't interfere with whatever plan king confronted you with. Since the day you kidnapped me I knew you were evil. I still have to find out what you want to do with me. But don't you dare to hurt Roux. Don't you ever dare.” He tossed her carelessly to the ground and shone even brighter. That thin line in his mind which separated the vision of good and bad started to blur the angrier he got and Khiyu was torn between destroying her or destroying the whole world instead. 

_“Mitescer.”_ (“Calm down.”) A force from behind pushed him away from Erika and straight into a wall, making his silvery aura disappear in the process. Khiyu groaned painfully and tried to stand up. _“Temperare.”_ (“Control.”) the pressure that kept him on the ground was almost crushing but he did’t give up. _“Exsolvo.”_ (“Release.”) was the last word he heard before he eventually gave in and fainted. His hair color turned back to normal again.  
Erika tried to gain back her breath and touched her neck while looking up at her saviour. 

“Je suis trés désolé d’être venu en retard. J’espère que vous n’avez pas attendu trop longtemps pour moi. N’est-il pas une personelle aimable?” His soft brown eyes wandered from the body on the ground to her and he smiled softly at her confused and unappreciated face. “Oh, I just came back from France. The weather was stunning and I could practice my French a bit. I think I'm doing okay tho.” He grinned brightly and helped her stand up. “What I said was that I'm sorry for my late arrival and I hope you didn't wait too long for me. I also think he's a lovable person.” 

“It's about time for you to come. I was about to get killed.” She tossed her hair back and shifted her sweater on point. “But he is indeed lovable.” 

“Don't be silly, you can't be killed.” he observed her calmly and smiled a little. “Does _he_ know I'm here?” 

“He doesn't.” The answer shot out like from a gun. “And it's better that way. For now. Until the situation is stabilized and Uryah can control it.” 

“Hmm…” 

“Trust me, he is a genius but obstinate and since he didn't listen to us back then I have to interfere now. It's for the best.” 

“I am amazed they didn't try to stop you by now. By the way, why did he attack you in the first place?” The visitor walked over the broken plate to the couch and sat down, casually crossing his legs by the ankles. 

“They have no idea somebody disturbs their plans in general. It's a spell.” She smiled weakly and pointed at the wall with the flyer. “He desperately tries to remember, so I gave him a link. But I don't know what he did on the other side, yet.” 

“We have to hurry.” He leaned back, looked out the window and sighed out. “The humans are getting ready for the phenomenon, in a couple weeks the portals open again.” 

“I know. I guess I have to visit my worse and annoying half.” 

“No, you have to visit Roux without them knowing.” He smiled. “It's time they meet.” 

“Of course, Kai. I can arrange it.” She observed the flyer and smiled to herself. “Would you like to have a look at the other thing you requested?” he shot up and grinned like the sun. 

“Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start to worry that every new chapter drains my abilities to do good grammar. *shrugs*


	8. Nothing How It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to another chap! I hope I can remain this writing speed else I believe the fic could become a hiatus :'( 
> 
> Enjoy!

~~~~~~

“Have you ever tried it out?” 

“Tried what out?” 

“You know, that thing…” 

“ _What_ thing?” 

“ _That!_ ” 

“Oh-..oohhh… that…yeah.” 

“What? Really? How is it like?” 

“Why don’t you try it out yourself? By the way your drawing is outrageous.” 

“Oh, well...” 

“Come on, little brother, don’t be shy.” 

“I-I can't…” 

“It’s no big deal, really. You just have to concentrate.” 

“But I’m not able to do such a thing, you moron. That's why I ask you to tell me. Come on, Roux. And besides, I am certainly sure you've been using it on _him_ already!” A big grin appeared on Sy’s face as he saw Roux blush a little and sat up from the big couch he’s been lying and drawing the whole time. 

“N-No, I haven’t.” 

“You can’t lie to me. I saw how you’ve been looking at him every time he passed you by and recently you made that face when you concentrate reeeally hard I guess to reach his mind and talk to him. Eventually it worked, right?” Sy grinned oh so brightly at Roux and put his hands under his thighs like every time whenever he was too excited about stuff, his passionate drawing forgotten by the huge curiosity. “So tell me, how is it like? Are you projecting a part of yourself into his mind and talk normally or is he sensing you of some sort? Or does he have no idea what's going on?” He jiggled with his feet and giggled excited. He’s too pleased about the fact that his big brother finally found someone to obsess over in his otherwise boring life. And the best part was that Sy was sitting right in the front rows and had perfect possibilities to mock him about exactly thas obsession. 

“Oh, right, you’re an empath. I keep forgetting that you actually can feel other’s emotions, and not keep projecting yourself _wherever I go_ and do the things I hate with passion like you can read my mind and be super annoying. My bad.” 

“Yah, I love you, too. And now tell me!” Roux thought for a couple seconds to find the right words and smiled involuntarily. In the end he couldn’t be mad at his little brother. 

“It's difficult to explain but when I concentrate really hard and nothing disturbs me it seems like I am alone with him in a small room, no furniture or decorations and we're standing opposite of each other. However I don't exactly know why we are in such a room but I still talked a little to him like saying hello and stuff like that. He has such a nice voice.” Roux blushed some more and looked at his feet. “And he has no idea who I am. I guess he can’t see me because he doesn’t know me yet.” 

“Wait, that's really a thing?” Sy looked surprised at him. “So he heard your voice but saw only an empty room?” Roux nodded somehow saddened. “Now if that isn't creepy. Then what are you waiting for? Go and approach him! You have to throw the bait and catch that huge fish!” 

“Your way of interpreting things is still very interesting and also...odd…” Roux leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“You can adore me later. What was his name again? I keep forgetting it. for some reason.” Roux gazed at him and tried to suppress another blush by looking to the side. That man really held him in a tight grip, didn’t he? 

“Khiyu’s his name.” He uttered the name with so much softness and love it melted Sy‘s heart. It was so adorable. 

“Oh wow, nice. What did he think about? There’s no way he couldn't catch up with your voice, right?” 

“No, Sy, from where should he possibly hear me talk? I’m mute whenever he's around. And besides he was really confused but not pissed like how I feared.” Roux tapped with a finger on his forearm and bit his lip nervously. 

“Well, that’s a good sign.” 

“But I still don't know if he’d even like me. And what if he doesn't? I don't think I could take it.” 

“But how could he not? You’re crazy.” 

“Shut up, Sy.” 

“No, seriously now. He will definitely like you, you just have to talk to him in real life, that’ll probably do the trick.” Roux remained silent and looked in thoughts at Sy. The smaller just returned the gaze with a still bright smile and wiggled with his brows. “You do have a huge crush on him, don’t ya?” He giggled lightheaded. “Man, I’m still new at this feeling-feelings-thing but what you feel - damn.” 

“You’re not new at that, Sy, you’re just too lazy to practice.” 

“Yes, dear. I start to worry about you. Think about all the things you could do with that power once you master it fully.” They heard their mother chant from the front door as she clumsily tried to get inside with the overfilled bags in her arms. “Gah-...dammit… I just suck at this so bad…” she dropped the bags annoyed and within a second and a wave of the hands the paper bags flowed in front of her in the air. 

“No, mom. That’s the most useless power someone can have. Roux can read minds of others hence he knows what they think about him - means the advantage is on his side. You, dear mother, can let things float in the air and don’t have to carry anything, literally - means the advantage is on your side. I on the other hand can feel how crappy people feel today and make my crappy day even crappier! Where's the advantage for me here?” 

“Watch your language young man!” She looked warning at him and invisibly shoved the bags carefully in the kitchen while still standing at the front door. “Do you know what the biggest priority is for having such an ability like yours, Sy?” She walked to the boys and smiled lovingly as both shook their heads in unison . “It still depends in what classification you grow up into but when you practice really hard you can manipulate emotions of others, soothe their pain and even your own, you can practically do whatever the hell you want with anybody's emotions. Can you imagine?” Her eyes sparkled adoringly as she imagined all the help she could offer to the people who suffered at her work. Roux smiled sadly at her thought, wishing to have their mother’s power instead. 

“Oh mom, you know I'm not such a kind person as you or Roux are. It's depressing to constantly feel how people dislike me because of my appearance but that's who I am.” 

“It's not easy to walk around with other people's thoughts constantly in your own mind, either, Sy. I can't control it yet and it's just as depressing but we never get to choose with which ability we are born in this planet. So we have to find ways to deal with them.” 

“Yes, sweetheart. Only if you confront yourself with your powers you’ll find true happiness and control in your life. Don't forget that. And it doesn't matter what others feel about you, you’re damn awesome.” She stroke over Sy’s colourful hair and grinned triumphing. “I'm proud of you, boys. Whatever happens to you in the future, and whatever choices you make I’ll always be proud. You're my shining stars.” An arm found its way around Roux’s shoulder as well as she hugged both sons tightly, kneeling on the floor in the process. 

Roux heard her thoughts clearly and heavily and closed his eyes. She's trying so hard to live the way humans did and even though they never met one in person she's constantly trying to live as normal as possible. Just because their father left them years ago for a petty human she's torturing herself like that. That human was probably dead, regarding the fact how fast they got old. Their life ended in a blink of an eye and Roux still couldn’t understand how someone cold give up their previous life for something that faded away so fast. The thought that their mother probably never would be happy again because she didn’t accept her powers anymore made him so sad. 

He wouldn’t allow himself to do something like that. Ever. He was determined to love with all of his being and the thought that he found someone who deserved all the love in the galaxy, even if it meant he probably got rejected made him unbelievably happy.  
A tear run down his cheeks, releasing all the sadness and anger he felt in a couple more and Sy hugged him tighter. 

“It's all going to be okay, you guys. We’ll get through this, I know it. And I promise I’ll do my best as well to practice on my powers.” 

“And I promise to make it work out.” Roux mumbled, partially confusing their mom but Sy grinned again. 

“It’s a huge fish.” 

“Shut uuup!” 

Their mom released them and looked smiling at Sy. 

“You’ll tell me later.” 

“Of course.” Sy laughed over Roux’s shocked face and took his drawing utensils in his lap. “Stay like that I’m gonna draw you now.” Sy lifted the pencil and measured over dramatically Roux’s by now annoyed face with pencil and thumb as the house started to shake. “What the-” all three stood up alarmed and looked around and as Sy cried out painfully they instantly knew. 

“Sy! Go to the cellar and stay there until I get you, it’s _no_ need for you to feel all this. Roux, you know what you have to do, right?” He noded determined at his mother but couldn’t do more than that as an explosion ripped the wall open letting dust, dirt and demons in and they got thrown on the floor, a dark and dangerous laughter followed. 

“Look what we have here, some more of those puny creatures. Heh, I got lucky to find one with ridiculous hair who's worthy of torture.” That abomination of a demon who barely closed its jaw while speaking looked with jet black eyeballs straight at Sy and breathed heavier with every passing second. Sy looked shocked at it and shook his head terrified. The other two demons standing behind it snickered distorted. 

“We’ve been here for how long now? A quarter the hour and you already damaged a dozen people mentally and physically, inclusive that parrot of an empath. And King is still nowhere to be found. Surprise attacks aren't his taste, huh.” 

“He’s not our king anymore, you eyesore. He never really was, that wimp, that's why I need to have him between my claws so that _I_ can take his place when he’s mush on the ground. Leader knows this is the only way we can get him. But _I_ will get him first and be the new, better king. Besides, it’s so much fun to mess with their heads.” The demon tilted slowly its head while still gazing at a terrified Sy and stepped closer. 

“No!” Roux, devastated over the sight in front of him and unbelievably concerned about his little brother, took the first best thing next to him, stood up and ran towards the heartless creatures. Their gaze immediately stuck on him and opened their jaws a little more as an attempt to laugh. 

“Look at that! One tries to be brave and attacks with a piece of furniture. It’d be such a pleasure to kill him first.” A claw heaved in the air and struck for a hit the closer Roux got but the moment it was sure to catch him Roux precisely threw the wood towards it and a force dragged Roux back while the weapon shoot right through the demon’s eye. Another piece was being shot towards it by the same force and the demon roared like a dying animal, hitting him in the enormous chest. The other two turned to the physically ready-to-fight mother and drooled goo-ish green saliva mixed with blood from their earlier victims, their black eyes reflected hatred all over. 

“No, it’d be a pleasure to carve _her_ up instead. Look at that determination and hatred towards us. Delicious.” She smiled only sly and lifted a couple furnitures all at once, so ready to fight. Sy in the meantime crawled to the next corner and sobbed helplessly while he covered his ears as if that would prevent the emotions to stop flow through him like a monsoon through a thatch. At least it muffled the gross voices of the demons a bit. 

“Sy, you have to control it, don’t let it control you.” Roux kneeled next to him, put a hand on his shoulder and tried to feel more pleasurable emotions to make it bearable for Sy. But the truth was, he’s afraid to no end. Every time he and his family and friend had to encounter demons they were somehow ready, either to fight them or to hide from them but this time they came too early and he knew how everyone else knew how something was not right at all.

But what did they talk about that king? 

“I can’t. They’re so evil. They enjoy to the fullest to torture others. So many people are badly hurt or dead, I-I can't-” Sy looked afraid at Roux, gazed then panicked at something behind him and gripped his shoulders alarmed. “Watch out!”  
For a long second Roux’s mind went blank and he wondered what Sy wanted to tell him. He oddly couldn’t read his mind at this very moment. What was he so afraid about?  
Sy’s panic turned mildly into confusion and his warning remained on blank words as nothing else happened.  
Slowly Roux turned around and gazed at a paralyzed and almost cut through head of a demon who was probably just about to attack him. Oh. That's what Sy meant. The black eyes seemed to look right through his immortal soul and he swallowed dryly. That was close, to say the least.  
A professional and strong kick from the side threw the lifeless demon across the living room and a tall blond haired guy stood pissed in front of Roux, holding long black wire covered in black demon blood around his fingers. 

“I hate them to bits, these bastards. Are you both alright?” His gaze locked with Roux as he spoke and Roux instinctively knew there's something odd about him despite the helpful hand he gave. Was it the leather jacket? The spiked hair? The green, impenetrable eyes or the fact that he once again could not hear a single word from his thoughts? That guy didn’t wait for an answer because the next second he rushed light-footed to their mother who's mastering the fight with the ten feet demons like a lifelong fighter and Roux had to blink in disbelief. Was that really happening? 

Roux watched silently the stunning fight while holding his brother in his arms and wondered who the stranger was who just saved his life. Well, he looked familiar - kind of - but they were never offered any help from anyone so it's weird to think of somebody actually them. Every creature was left on their own at such times and that was a devastatingly true and sad fact for Roux, because the city was a huge community who helped each other in hard times, except when, as already known, war started. 

The last demon fell as both their mother and that stranger lashed their fatal strike in a perfect sync as if they knew each other already. Both exchanged a thankful and appreciated nod, relieved that at least here nobody got hurt and their mother ran towards Roux and Sy while dropping all the furniture on the floor, fell on her knees and hugged both lovingly. 

“Do you want me to do it once again, Hyrha?” The male voice spoke up next to them after a while and again looked at Roux while talking. What was his problem? She didn’t answer in words but nodded immediately a couple of times urgent and sobbed quietly. 

“It was too much this time, you know. Sy almost broke and Roux almost got killed if you didn't show up, I can't let them live this life with such memories. They're too young. They're everything I have.” She looked up at him crying and smiled sadly. “I owe you my life, Atiér. You've been such a good friend to my ancestors I cannot thank you enough for your loyalty and support towards us as well. I dare to hope it's going to be the last time you do it, but _please_ do it now.” He nodded in agreement and waited patiently for her to hug both extensive and kissed them on their forehead. “It's going to be okay sweethearts, believe me. He's one of us. You can trust him.” 

“But, mom-” she let them go and stood up, not letting Roux even start as that Atiér hovered over Sy, put a hand on his forehead and gently forced him to look him in the eyes. “Mom, why is this all happening? Why don’t we know this guy if he's a friend? And what is he doing to Sy?” He looked irritated from Sy’s relaxed face to those green eyes and to his mother and stood up. “Mom, what is he doing?” He walked to her and searched in her sad face for answers. 

“He's about to erase your memories of what happened minutes ago. You’re going to forget about the incident with the demons like so many times before, about Atiér or the fact that my ancestors were warriors who fought for millennia against demons. I want both of you to live a demon free life, my dear, because the scars they leave behind is worth a thousand deaths.” 

“Mom, no. I don’t want to forget any of what happened. We can make it through together. Why does nobody want to talk about why demons attack us? And what do you mean your ancestors were warriors? Mom, please tell me.” She only shook her head in disapproval of his utter curiosity which was totally understandable and looked at Atiér instead. 

“Stay still.” Within a second a hand was being pressed on Roux's forehead and sharp eyes looked at him. 

“What? No, get off me. I need answers.” He slapped Atiér’s hand away and looked angry at him. Who did he think he was? Just because he's a friend of the family didn’t mean he had the right to mess with his memories! Atiér seemed a bit surprised of Roux's behavior for he blinked a couple of times in disbelief and crooked a brow at him, much for Roux's confusion. 

“For the love of god, Roux, if you’d stop being so stubborn just for once and let me do what I have to do, we’d all be happier in life.” Without thinking any further he pressed Roux against the nearest unscathered wall and put again a hand on his forehead. 

“Don't hurt him, Atiér. If you lay a finger on hi-” 

“I would never.” Came a sharp reply from the taller. “But you also mustn't forget the deal you made with _him_. Then you’d wish he’d rather be here and blabbering about stuff.” 

“What? I thought he decided on another one?” 

“Yes, that, too.” Atiér furrowed his brows in distress and pressed his lips together. He looked extremely hurt, shot Roux through his mind. “Two years, Hyrha. In two years everything changes. You have your boys prepared until then.” Those green eyes seemed to crawl right into his soul as soft words were being spoken ‘I’m sorry’ and Roux lost consciousness. 

~~~ 

It was an unusual warm and sunny morning when Roux slowly opened his eyes. The curtains were wide opened letting all the sun rays into the room and almost blinding his sleep drunk eyes. He groaned annoyed and put a hand over his eyes. Why were the damn curtains open? Surprised over a wet sensation under his fingers he looked at his hand and touched again his cheeks. They’re wet. He's been crying in his sleep. Roux sat up in thoughts and remembered the dream he had. It wasn't a dream, was it? He had a dream about a part of his past where he met and forcefully forgot Atiér and the demons. Oh god, how many times were his memories erased for good?  
Without thinking any further he jumped from the bed and rushed to the living room. Where was he? And where’s everybody else? He searched through the countless rooms, stormed in Atiér’s room a couple times but he's nowhere to be found. 

“Atiér!??” He rushed to the living room once again and saw him just then magically appear. What the hell? Out of instinct Roux went a step back but remembered the dream and rushed over to him, gripping him harsch by the collar and pulled him down on eye level. “How many times have you misused my mother’s trust, you bastard? Was it fun for you to erase my and Sy’s memories over and over again?” Atiér's reactions to Roux's burst out made him even angrier because the latter didn’t flinch back or tried to look confused at least. It pissed Roux off how he thought to have fallen in love with a sincere and trustworthy being after so many decades. “How could you do such a thing to us? Tell me!” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“You know very well what I’m talking about, Atiér. A couple centuries ago we were attacked in surprise by demons where I almost got killed and my mom made you take our memories, _again_! We knew each other so much longer and you didn't bother to clear it up. You took so many memories from me in the past I hate it so much! Give them back!” 

“How could you remember?” The sudden surprise in his voice was almost overwhelming and Roux had to stifle a bitter laugh. He thought he's dreaming again. Yes, it was definitely all a dream. Ridiculous. 

“What was the deal you reminded mom of? What did you do to us two years after the demon attack?” 

“You don't remember that?” 

“Atiér, I swear to god, if you don't give me answers right now I’m going to lose my shit.” Just as Atiér was about to talk something heavy and hard hit Roux’s head and he lost consciousness.


	9. Liar Liar Hearts On Fire

“Oh no! I didn't mean to throw it this hard. I was in panic!” Hyrha looked shocked at Atiér and rushed then to Roux who's lying motionless on the floor. 

“Seriously Hyrha, hitting your own son with an overly expensive vase, I didn't think you'd be this rad. Where’s your other son?” 

“He mustn't know about my collaboration with king under any circumstances. Nobody does. Until the procedure is finished not even my two sons have to know. The smaller one is uh, away with friends.” Hyrha tried to answer casually but there’s a hint of nervousness Atiér couldn’t overhear. “You're doing a lousy job about maintaining a secret, Atiér.” 

“Love makes every creature weaker, and more miserable as they already are. You don't love your sons as much as I assumed.” 

“I’d die for them!” 

“Except that they’re going to die for you instead, if they want it or not.” Atiér removed the few shards from Roux’s hair and picked him up from the floor. “I’d die for him instead if I was given the opportunity. But I can't give away my immortality.” 

“You can't give away anything, Atiér. I feel so sorry for you.” 

“Liar.” He dared a quick look at her and went to Roux’s bedroom, laying him down on the sheets. He touched the back of his head and spotted blood on his fingers. God damn it, he knew it. 

“I’m not lying, I’d rather let you have a good, short life than a long, pointless one. You mean so much to me.” 

“Oh, I get how much I mean to you.” Within a second he pulled out thin wire from the back pockets of his jeans, formed skillfully a spiral of four rings in the air and choked her with it. “First of all; a mother never _ever_ hits her beloved son with anything yet a freaking vase. And second; for the love of everything after such a long time we haven't seen each other that’s _not_ how you should appear. You made him bleed, stupid witch.” He pulled on the wire some more and watched annoyed how Hyrha’s appearance changed to the one of Erika. She choked lightly and started to laugh sweetly. 

“I missed you too, dear brother. And don't cry over your possession that doesn't even belong to you, I can fix him.” She stroke with the index finger over the wire and it immediately bursted into hundreds of pieces leaving an exasperating Atiér behind. “Your expression when I hit the bullseye was priceless! And you owe me, by the way.” 

“I owe you nothing. Except eternal agony.” He stepped closer to Roux’s side and watched her intensely. 

“You’re so charming. There's no way he would have still loved you if he found out the whole truth. So, you're welcome.” 

“Why the bloody hell are you here?” He clenched his teeth at her smiling, innocent looking face. God, how much he hated her. She's the exact opposite of him, cold-hearted, selfish, unbelievably self-centered and on top of everything a witch. A century ago she decided to quit midway of the plan they were and still were leading through because she didn't feel like helping anymore and almost destroyed more decades of planning. What a pity she's immortal as well, he could have ripped off her head anytime. Well, he still could but it’s only half the fun when she remained alive. 

“I’m just here to remind you that your countdown ends in two weeks. How's the plan going so far? If I counted correctly your two lovebirds are on it for a half a century already. You think you can manage the rest of your master plan in two weeks?” 

“I’m asking one last time, why are you here, Erika?” 

“You are no fun to play with. I’m here to pay your cutie pie a visit. I want to help. Your oh-so-great plan is about to sink gloriously in blood and without success if you don’t accept any help. I hate how stubborn you two are.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest and turned away offended. “Didn’t I tell you back then that it won’t work out? Didn’t I? Not only it’s not going to work, you also fell in love with the only creature that’s actually going to die! I know you hate me, I hate you, too. But there’s no time for personal differences because eventually Erea is going to be destroyed!”

“Since when are you concerned about the human planet, Erika? Your only goal is to gain more powers, you evil bitch.” The fact that she knew far more than he thought made him nervous despite him mocking her. She’s not supposed to know this much yet he feared that she knew more than he liked to admit. 

“It's witch, my dear. And I indeed care about Erea. I care about a lot of things, you're just too stupid to see and understand. But first let me fix him, he’s gonna bleed to death.” She moved a step forward to Roux stretching out a hand at him but Atiér yanked at her wrist and pulled her close to him, his threatening glare almost burned her yet she didn’t flinch at all. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to feel more powerful than her even for a second, for that she didn’t suffer for so many years just to subjugate to an emotional unstable mind eraser in fear he’d do something to her. Nothing was more painful as the long procedure of becoming immortal.  
Erika knew when Atiér had his lows in life and that day was very much one of those days so she could play with him as long as she desired. 

“He bleeds because of you, witch. Touch him one more time and you wish you'd be dead.” 

“Stop threatening me, I’m older than you and bored to no end by your childish behavior. You can't keep him as your pet so calm the hell down.” She put three fingers on his forehead and looked him in the eyes. “Let go of me, quit being an angry meatball and let me do my job.” 

“I despise you.” He unwillingly let go of her and relaxed crossing his arms in protest. 

“It’s okay, I got over it.” She smiled at him and went then to Roux to heal the wound she caused. Except that’s not why she came here for in the first place. “Sano. (Heal)” She placed a hand over Roux's forehead as it started glowing white and a light breeze emerged from under the bed. The wound closed silently and faster than she expected allowing her to hover her hand towards his torso. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Motus ostende. (show movement)” She pressed her hand instantly on his chest after whispering the words and opened her shiny grey eyes widely.  
Flashbacks of what happened to Roux the past few days and how he felt during confrontations flashed in front of her eyes and through her and all of a sudden her hand started to burn from the touch. “Prohibere. (Stop)” The fire slowly crawled up her arm and she started to pant nervously. “Tu protegere contra vexari, Roux. Respiras. (You’re protected against sorrow, Roux. Breathe)” The fire drawed back and he opened his eyes as if in command burning crimson red. “So you awoke him yesterday, huh.” She tried to regain her coolness again, closed her eyes and so did Roux. Atiér watched the whole situation with a deadly frown and nervous fingers. He wasn’t capable to protect Roux and it bothered him to the bones. 

“What do you care? You left us with the plan a long time ago and disappeared in nowhere and now all of a sudden you’re interested again? You’re playing wicked, Erika. I’ll hunt you down if you hurt him.” The threat went on deaf ears, though, because Erika lifted her arms up to the roof for a couple of seconds, whispered some for Atiér inaudible words and Roux shone in pure silver for a second again. 

“Thank you for your time, dear brother. He’s alright and I got what I wanted, like always. You’re right, I’m not here to cooperate with you but to check on the situation, like I said earlier. You don’t have to believe me, you never did anyways.” She seemed to be somehow distant, even hurt after that statement but Atiér didn’t notice nor did he care. “Have fun with him as long as you can, war is close. Bye bye~” she disappeared as fast as she came and the magic lost its effect on Atiér. He walked over to Roux, stroke through his hair lovingly and in thoughts and furrowed his brows. 

“Did you know about all this? Did you know about the fact that she actually kept track of us and our proteges? Can you explain our current misery with that witch? She’s not involved in the plan, the changings she could cause would be-” 

“Devastating, I know. And no, I did not know Erika spied on us, surprisingly.” King showed up behind Atiér, hands folded behind his back. Atiér turned around looking King directly in the eyes and touched Roux’s hand with his fingers, probably to feel some kind of encouragement to talk back if necessary, or probably to defy the countless attempts of King to separate him from the smaller with this little gesture, he wasn’t sure. But he felt powerful and ridiculously exempt when the smaller was by his side. “She is dangerously powerful to say the least, most certainly because she succeeded to immortalize on her own. It is indeed a huge problem having her around us.” 

“Should I take care of her? A warlock owes me a favor. I could try to track her down and imprison her down in the laboratory with his help.” 

“No. We only have two weeks, there is no time for us to take care of everything. Bringing Khiyu and Roux back together has priority, if she disturbs in any way possible call for me. And erase his mind of what happened to him, he has had too much help from the outside.” Atiér remained silent for a couple of seconds and tapped nervously on Roux’s hand. “What is it?” 

“I can’t erase anything anymore. Since he reached the level of transforming I can’t break through the doors of his memories. I’m not certain if he really didn’t need help from outside. Fifty years there was no improvement and then I…. I lost control of my feelings and he transformed.” 

“Hm.” The invincible, cold green eyes which changed to black whenever he's feeling too many emotions like at that moment moved towards Atiér’s hand then Roux’s resting face and narrowed them a little. “Keep the empath on watch as well. If he changes, too, then we have good chances to succeed before the two weeks end. Do not get weak on him, Atiér. Not again. If we do not succeed this time it is all over.”  
As Atiér was about to sharply reply on that comment something soft and persistent started hitting his shoulder. He looked to his right only to see a little fairy with almost invisible wings energetically punching his shoulder while tears run down her delicate face. 

“Huh? What are you doing?” He tried to take a hold on her but she refused to get touched by him and swerved from his hand skillfully. She looked him deeply in the eyes and crossed her arms in front of her decorated chest, the tears disappearing halfway on their way down. 

_“How could you do such a thing to us? We had so much belief in you. You killed Roux, didn’t you?”_

“What? No! I didn’t.Wh-”

 _“What? So he’s okay then? Really? He’ll wake up soon?”_

“Yes, he’s totally fine. But-” 

_“Then why have you taken our princess? You know Roux can’t see us, did you do it to force him to remember us?”_

“What? No! That makes no sense.” Atiér gazed confused and baffled at her and stepped back. “I would never-... did you know about that?” Atiér pointed at the fairy and looked dumbfounded at a calm King who heard every thought of her all along. 

“Yrtha, we have not seen the princess of the fairies, I am sorry to disappoint you. And I have told your kind we do nobody any harm. Please accept our help to find her and do not give up hope that everything will be fine again.” Carefully she flew over to King and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

_“You are a demon, and you know my name?”_

“I am sorry for my visual appearance, please do not be afraid of me. I know all of you as much as your queen knows me. I am the ki-” within a blink of an eye King softly pressed the fairy with both hands to his chest and disappeared with her as he heard Roux shuffling to wake up. With a loud gasp Roux sat up and looked around alarmed. 

“Shit! What day is it!? Is the concert over!?”  
Atiér had to blink three times before he understood. He completely forgot about the silly concerts Roux insisted doing to find Khiyu faster and it surprised him that Roux still put it as priority despite of what he went through the past couple of days. Atiér sat next to him and took his hand acting all professional as if nothing happened just minutes before. 

“Don't worry, love. You still have a couple hours left to get ready. Everything is fine.” Upon hearing these words Roux relaxed a bit and smiled shyly scratching his neck in the process. 

“I’m a little nervous I guess, it's the final show after all. I mustn't screw it up under any circumstances, it's very important to me. But uhm…” he looked at Atiér kindly and a little unsure, biting his lip like every time he did when he’s about to say something uncomfortable and as he spoke up Atér thought his heart shattered in a million pieces. “I- uh, who are you? Have we met before?” Roux looked politely at his and Atiérs hand and carefully withdrew it from the grip. 

“What are you talking about Roux? Are you alright?” He caressed his hair back and looked concerned at him. The smaller closed his eyes for a second as if he enjoyed the contact and gazed then at him in thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I guess. I mean, I think I’ve slept for days but feel better like never before. Yet I still don’t know who you are and what you’re doing in my house.” Roux smiled lightly at him and waited patiently for an answer, in vain, only looking at hurt green eyes and listening to an empty mind. “Okay, uh, I better go now. It's getting awkward.” He smiled embarrassed and tended to stand up as Atiér grabbed him by his arm and yanked him down on his eye level, his whole body tensed. 

“Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not making a fool out of me and remember what happened yesterday, Roux.” Atiér’s mind was full of thoughts and yet blank at the same time. It couldn’t be true. 

“What? Let go of me.” Roux tried to free himself from the iron grip but the taller seemed persistent. “What are you talking about? You're hurting me!” 

“If hurting you is the only way to bring you back to me I’ll go through that, I won't allow a stupid witch to separate us just for her pleasure. For that I love you too much, Roux. And I know deep down you love me, too.” Without a warning he pressed his lips against Roux's and kept him close with a hand on his neck, sincerely hoping this would wake him up from whatever spell that witch used on him. She couldn’t have erased his memories and even though he thought about it himself actually happening was a massive punch in the stomach.  
The smaller started to struggle and managed to release the grip by twisting Atier’s hand in an abnormal angle and punched him on the jaw with the elbow. 

“Let go of me, you jerk!” Roux stood up and looked at him with angry and tear filled eyes. “Who do you think you are? I have a boyfriend! I told you I have no idea of your being, get out of my house!”  
Atiér stroke perplexed over his jaw and looked up at him. 

He lost him. Fifty years of fear summed up to be released today and it hurt unbearably. 

“How could you...forget me after all these years?” Tears run down Atiérs cheeks as he stood up as well, sudden anger boiling in his stomach, the eye contact remaining intense. “How could you let her take your memories of me? How could you let that happen Roux? I thought I meant something to you but you let her do it.” 

“Get out!” 

“I can’t go. Not without knowing what she did to you and how I can win you back.” He stepped closer and stretched out a hand at him but Roux hit it away hastily and mimicked his steps backwards. Atiér tried it again with the same answer from the smaller. 

“Don’t touch me, you punk!” 

“Punk? You didn’t use that term since the first time we met… Wait a minute.” Atiér wiped away the tears and dared another step. “I can’t believe I’m actually asking this but what year do we have, Roux? Do you still think your boyfriend is among us?” 

“What year w-...are you serious?” Roux gazed irritated at him and shook his head. “I swear if you don’t move the next ten seconds I’m gonna kick you out myself, no matter how tall you are.” 

“Bu-”

“Atiér! What is going on here?” Hyrha gazed at said man and hold Sy in one hand, both just entered the house and walked towards them. “What are you both still doing here? It’s time to go. Your performance is about to start, dear.” 

“Mom? You know this guy?” Hyrha looked warning at Atiér but he just shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“Not me. Imagine, it was a witch you haven’t seen in 50 years.” Hyrha frowned before she understood and rested her free hand bugged on her hip. 

“Aw, crap. She made him forget about you, didn't she? Why would she be such an ass?” 

“Mom, please don’t curse like that.” Sy whispered carefully and closed the door behind them. 

“Sorry dear, it’s just that they both know each other for over fifty years now and knowing that a stu-... I mean a silly bi-... witch decides to erase Ati from your brother’s memories su-....ucks.” Hyrha looked innocently at Sy who only smiled accepting at her colorful language and nodded. He developed a strangely calm personality over the years and tried his best to find inner peace, all that without cursing of course. 

“But you know her, right? Else you wouldn't speak so freely without asking who it is.” 

“Yes, I do. She was a good friend a long time ago, but you know how thin some friendship’s bonds are.” He smiled sadly and walked over to Roux taking his hand softly in his own. 

“That's Ati, Roux. Your bestest friend. He helped you all these years to find Khiyu because there's no trace of him being alive and you love him very dearly.” 

“What do you mean there's no trace of him? He’s waiting for me in the concert hall. And what do you mean bestest friend? That punk just kissed me!” 

“Kissed?” Both Hyrha and Sy asked in unison and looked surprised at Atiér who’s looking at his own feet like a child that did something forbidden and was being scolded for it. 

“You really kissed him?” Sy asked excited, walking straight to the taller with shiny eyes. “How many times already?” 

“Sy! Do you think this is funny?” Roux looked appalled at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest in protest. 

“What? In secret I ship you two together.” Atiér sighed out relieved and gazed then at Hyrha who looked stern at him already. She could be more frightening than King sometimes. 

“As a side note she appeared as you and destroyed that vase you loved by hitting it on Roux's head.” 

“That bitch did what??” Hyrha’s rage seemed out of control as the house started to shake. 

“Mom, please…” Sy tried to calm her down but suddenly remembered something. “Wait, did I hear correctly? Did you just say he waits for you in the concert hall?” His brain switched from fanboy to little brother again and looked concerned at Roux who was already heading out of the door. “Wha- Roux, wait! He’s not gonna be there.” And the door shut close.


End file.
